Love Story in Harbor Zoro x Robin
by redraven01
Summary: Age does not protect you from love but love, to some extent, protects you from age. Love is to think about someone else more times in a day than you think about yourself. ZoRobin LuNami
1. The Beginning

A/N: Sorry for my bad english guys. But anyways...enjoy reading.

"Love Story in Harbour"

* * *

It was night time and it has been a month since they got off Skypiea. The people in the small village danced around the fire with the music. Luffy was at the corner gobbling on some food. Sanji was at the other side flirting with some girls. Nami was checking out the gold and the villagers sweat dropped as Nami's eyes turned into a Belly sign. Chopper and Ussop was at the ship fixing it, Zoro and Robin watched them dance around. Zoro walked beside the archaelogist who seems to be thinking about something. He arched his eyebrows and, "What's wrong with you" 

Robin snapped back to reality, "Uh, what?" Zoro walked over the table and sat down.

"What's with that face."

"What face?" she asked confusingly.

"That." he responded.

"There's no face Mr. Swordsman, this is my face, that's all." she replied.

"Yeah." he said sarcastically. Robin sighed and sat down beside him.

"I'm just sad about something and it really bothers me." she said sadly. Zoro sat up and faced Robin.

"And what is that thing that bothers you?" he asked firmly and softly. She didn't respond for a long time. Zoro peered at her face...the shadow of her long black hair covering her eyes. Zoro sighed and,

"Hey, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." he said. He watched Robin but she didn't move. He waited for her respond but there was nothing. Surprisingly,  
he was really patient about this.

"I don't belong here." she whispered and looked up. Zoro's eyes widened as he look on her eyes. He smirked, "You're weird." and with that, Robin was confused.

"It's simply impossible. If you think you don't fit in our crew well then you're wrong."

"What do you mean, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Luffy is a weird guy. But whenever he's nakama feels something, he finds a way to make you feel better. He knows whats best."

"I know this may sound awkward but...we're always here beside you. You're not alone." he said. Robin smiled warmly on Zoro which made him blush. But before Zoro could talk, "Wha-" there was an explosion.

"What the hell-!" he yelled.

"It came from the ship, Mr. Swordsman!" The two of them rushed to the ship and found Usopp and Chopper standing still and smoke coming out from their bodies.

"Oi, what happened here? And why does it stink!" said Zoro covering his nose. Usopp coughed a puff of air.

"I'm gonna kill that idiot!" yelled Usopp with a sharp teeth and a clenched fist. He stomped angrily to the island and looked for Luffy.

"So how was the party, guys?" asked Chopper.

"It's great." replied Robin happily. A big grin crept on Chopper's face and happily ran away from the ship to the island.

"Where you going?" asked Zoro.

"To the island! Watch the ship while we're gone guys!" and Chopper's voice trailed off.

"Oi wait!" called Zoro.

"What is it you're gonna ask, Mr. Swordsman?"

"I forgot to tell him to bring beer " and Robin couldn't help but smile.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Zoro.

"Nothing." Zoro shrugged, "Me too." The two of them looked at the bright moon and Robin glanced on Zoro.

"Mr. Swordsman..."

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to take a walk?" asked Robin politely with a smile on her face. Zoro wanted to say no but he was so bored and he didn't feel like sleeping.

"Sure. I guess that would be fun." and both of them got off the ship. While at the island...

"Luffy!" yelled Usopp and Luffy gulped. He walked over to Luffy and, "What did you do on the "Impact Dial!" Luffy grinned, "I farted on it." and Usopp froze. "Why did you do that?" asked Usopp.

"I have nothing to fart on."

"Then why don't you just fart in the air! That would be better!"

"Really? But Nami finds it gross."

"What do you think is more gross Luffy?" asked Usopp tryin to be calm.

"Well..." said Luffy and thinked.

"Forget it...let's have some fun!"

"Sure!" and both of them joined the dance.

While back to Robin and Zoro...they peacefully walk to the seashore as the small waves clash throught their bare feet. And both of them sat on a huge rock. There was a long silence between them. Robin looked up the sky and Zoro looked at her. The full moon was glimmering in her eyes in the darkness of the evening. They haven't talk for half an hour. Zoro took a deep breath and, "What's wrong with you now?" and Robin looked at him, "Nothing." Zoro nodded on her respond and there was a silence going on again. Now it was Robin's turn to talk, "Mr. Swordsman, why do you want to be the world's greatest swordsman?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation.

He sighed, "Because it's something I like. What about you? Why are you so interested in this history thing?" and Robin smied.

"I wanted to find the Rio Poneglyph and discover the True History."

"Yeah. We all have dreams. Wanting to map the world, finding a stone with weird writings on it, being a swordsman, finding a stupid ocean, wanting to be the greatest doctor, being brave or whatever...and finally...the Future Pirate King of the Grandline." and Robin smiled sweetly on him.

"Maybe we should get back. It's getting late and there's no one guarding the ship." said Robin.

"Right." and they walked back to the ship.

"So what are you getting Nami for her birthday?" asked Usopp to Sanji.

"Nami-san? When is her birthday?"

"I think it's 2 days from now." and Sanji panicked.

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier! I have to find something." said Sanji going to a store.

"What was that fuss all about?" asked Zoro from behind.

"Uh, i'm just asking Sanji what will she get Nami for her birthday."

"What!" yelled Zoro with his voice all high. He cleared his throat and, "What!" and it's still the same.

"Did I did not tell anybody about this?" asked Usopp.

"Well you told me, Mr. Doctor and Mr. Captain." said Robin politely.

"Usopp. Have you seen Luffy?" asked Chopper looking around.

"No." replied Usopp.

"I think he's here somewhere, Mr. Doctor. I just saw him talking with a man."

"Chopper!" yelled a drunk Nami.

"N-Nami?" asked Usopp.

She patted Robin's back and, "So...how's the relationship going on with Zoro?" asked Nami. Zoro heard it and jumped up.

"What!" yelled both Robin and Zoro.

"Oh look at you two together...so when is the big day?" asked Nami drinking the beer.

"What, what big day?" asked Chopper confused.

"You know. Their wedding."

"What!" yelled Zoro, Chopper and Ussop while Robin sweatdropped.

"Alright! That's it Nami. How drunk are you?" asked Zoro.

"What are you talking about! I'm not drunk." and she walked to Usopp and whispered, "I'm lying. I am so drunk."

"Yep! That's right! Your Nami slash Navigator (Nami/Navigator) is so drunk tonight! Good night..." and Nami passed away on the ground.

"She's had so much alcohol." commented Usopp. And Chopper freaked out,

"What! Too much alcohol can poison the body!"

"Did you just notice that?" asked Zoro.

"Yes! I got something for Nami-san!" yelled Sanji happily. He walked over excitedly to the group without noticing Nami on the ground.

"Do you think Nami-san will love this, Robin-chan?" asked Sanji showing a gold bracelet.

"Yee-ha! Let's party!" yelled Luffy from behind. He walked over to the group with his grin on his face with a golden necklace on his hand.

"Luffy, what's that?" asked Ussop.

"It's a gift. I'm giving these to Nami on her birthday." he said.

"What are you guys gonna get?" asked Luffy to Zoro and Ussop.

"Grr! Where did you buy those?" asked Zoro irritatingly.

"Does it have to be jewelry or gold stuff?" asked Usopp.

"Mr. Long Nose, have you just met Ms. Navigator?"

"Oh man!" Usopp complained and followed Zoro.

"So Nami..." said Luffy and looked down. He looked at a statue that looks scary and looks exactly like Nami.

"N-Nami! What's wrong! You don't look good! Oi! Something's wrong with Nami!" said Luffy. Sanji kicked Luffy in the head and carried her to the ship with Chopper and Robin. An hour past and the party was over. The Straw Hat pirates took off at dawn.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Phew! End of Chapter 1! Don't forget to "Rate and Review", 'kay? Thanks! 


	2. A Big Surprise

A/N: Alright! Here's Chapter 2: A Big Surprise! Enjoy it...

* * *

Their in water searching for another island. 2 days has passed and know it's Nami's birthday. They first landed on an island. Sanji went shopping with her to distract her and what he calls "Nami-san Date: Part I". It was a breezy night and the surprise party was about to start. Luckily, Nami and Sanji aren't home yet. There was a knock on the door. All of them hid and Ussop and Chopper went to the door and opened as they yell, "SURPRISE!" and it wasn't Nami but Zoro who enetered and dropped the cake. 

"What the hell are you doing, you scared the crap out of me."

"Hey is that the cake?" asked Luffy.

"Yep. Yeah." he said picking up the box.

"I got a lemon schmush." he put the box on the table and opened it.

"It's ruined..." commented Robin.

" 'Happy birthday 'Niim'." read Chopper from the cake.

"Maybe we could make one of the roses into an 'A'." said Usopp.

"Great! Now all we need is our cake tools!" replied Zoro sracastically.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Nami from behind Usopp.

"The cake's ruined..." said Usopp.

"Wha...SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

"Wow! Thanks and this wasn't scary at all! Thanks guys." she said happily.

After 5 hours of celebration they were all asleep on the kitchen floor except for Robin and Zoro. They were outside, Zoro was up the deck doing his one-hand push-ups and Robin was up the crow nest drinking coffee. He panted as he stood up and rest for a while. He put on his shirt and picked up his kitanas on the side of the deck. While up the crow nest Robin sipped her coffee. She saw a figure in the sea and looked at it. Zoro noticed her and looked up, "What is it?" he yelled. She looked at Zoro and, "Um, nothing." she replied and ignored it. After a while Robin noticed her coffee shaking. Zoro noticed Luffy's hat moving and it was gone.

"What was that?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know." replied Robin and she jumped off the crow nest.

"Is it an earthquake?"

"I don't think so...something's approaching us." she said and Zoro held Wadou. After that, a huge snake greeted them like the snake in Skypiea but it looks different.

"What the-!" yelled Zoro.

"Mr. Swordsman, look out!" yelled Robin as she dodged the snake and nearly swallowing Zoro.

"Not again!" he said and attacked it with it's sword but didn't work. The snake got back on the water. Ussop, Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Luffy got out the kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

"A huge snake attacked the ship." said Robin.

"Snake! Where!" panicked Chopper and Usopp.

"Don't worry. I think it's gone." explained Zoro and a big hiss was heard behind him.

"D-damn!" he said but there was no time to attack and it was too late for him.

"GOMA-GOMA NO...PISTOL!" yelled Luffy and the snake came flying off.

"Sheesh, thanks!" thanked Zoro.

"No problem!" replied Luffy with his grin.

"S-s-s-snake..." shuttered Ussop.

"B-b-big snake..." shuttered Chopper.

"At least it's gone now." replied Robin.

"Yes! Believe in anything that Robin-chan says!" said Sanji at his "love mode".

"A-are you sure?" asked Nami scared.

"Yeah." replied Luffy simply.

"Wow! I almost forgot Nami-san! She looks so adorable!" but it wasn't gone yet. The snake attacked behind Robin and she was surprised.

"ROBIN!" yelled Chopper, Usopp and Nami.

"ROBIN-CHAN!" yelled Sanji. Zoro came running as fast as he can and saved Robin. But he was the one who was swallowed. The snake retreated and got back on the water leaving the ship behind without Zoro.

"Robin-chan!" and Sanji came running to her.

"Are you alright, Robin?" asked Nami.

"Y-yes..." she whispered.

"That snake...Oi! GIVE BACK ZORO!" Luffy yelled and Nami hit her with her fist.

"Idiot...don't yell too loud." said Nami trying to be calm. They all looked to the direction where the snake headed.

"I can't believe Zoro did that." commented Usopp.

"Marimo..." said Sanji.

"Zoro..." said Chopper worried.

"We'll go after him!" ordered Luffy.

"Are you crazy!" Nami, Chopper, and Usopp yelled while Sanji lit a cigarette. Robin was down on her knees, her long black hair was making a shadow over her eyes.

"We'll follow him." she said.

"What?" asked Chopper, Nami and Usopp turning back to face her.

"We'll follow Mr. Swordsman." she said with a serious voice and a serious face. Sanji dropped his cigaretter and Luffy noticed it so, "Oi! Sanji, you dropped your cigarette...now you won't get lung 'gancer'!" said Luffy.

"Shut up!" he said.

"And first of all, it's lung 'cancer', Luffy." said Chopper.

"Don't try to change the subject!" yelled Nami and everyone apologized. Nami faced her and,

"You're kidding right? Tell me you're joking, Robin." and Robin shook her head slowly. Nami sighed in defeat but she knew it was the right decision anyway.

"Fine. Let's go save Zoro." said Nami.

"Yosh! Let's go save Zoro!" said Luffy.

"It's okay to be excited but don't you think he's probably...dead..." said Sanji.

"Don't say that Mr. Cook. I know he's still alive and he better be." she said and everybody was shocked at her sudden change of character.

'Why does she care so much about Zoro?' thought Nami.

'Why does Robin-chan want Marimo back...' thought Sanji.

But Usopp and Chopper didn't think of that, but instead, 'We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die...' they thought.

While Luffy thought, 'I think Robin cares about Zoro more than me...' thought Luffy.

Sanji thought, 'It pains me to say this but I think she loves that stupid marimo-head.'

Nami thought, 'She really does love him.But what if Zoro's not in that place?' worried Nami.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little short. But Chapeter 3 is coming right up! Don't forget to "Rate and Review", 'kay? Alright! I'm off to bed! G-night guys! 


	3. Looking for Zoro

A/N: Ok...here's "Chapter 3: Looking for Zoro" ...

It was a very cold and foggy night. Usopp was up the crow nest looking for the snake.

"Neh! I can't see with all this fog." and Luffy yelled,

"Oi, Usopp...did you find the huge snake?"

"No! I can't see anything." he replied searching with his telescope.

"Do you think Zoro's ok?" asked Chopper worried.

"Relax, he'll be fine." said Luffy calmly and with his grin.

"You don't know to be nervous!" scolded Chopper.

"He's just swallowed. He's still probably in the snake's stomach. Like when we were in Skypiea."

"You...were swallowed by a huge snake?"

"Yeah. At first I thought it was a cave. So I punched the inside of it. Meanwhile, Nami, the weird Ossan and the little girl came with the horse, slash, bird (horse/bird)."

"Wow! That's so coool." praised Chopper. While inside the kitchen...Nami and Sanji were there. Robin entered and, "Mr. Cook, Ms. Navigator..." she called to them and both of them looked at her and asked, "What is it?" they said politely. Robin sat down beside Nami who was figuring out where the creature might be.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." she apologized.

"It's alright, Robin-chan!" said Sanji." Nami cleared her throat and,

"Sanji-kun...could you leave us here for a while?" she said and, "As you wish, my dear Nami-san"

He turned off the stove and went out the kitchen.

"Robin...I know this may be awkward to ask, and I know it's none of my business but...do you happen to like...you know...Zoro?" she asked. Robin smiled at her which made Nami raise her eye brow.

"Yes, Ms. Navigator." she replied simply and Nami sweatdropped.

"Why are you so happy about it..." and she gasped.

"Are you and Zoro a couple? When did this happen!" she yelled loudly. Everybody heard and came rushing in the room.

"What happened?" asked Sanji.

"I said that loudly, didn't I?" asked Nami to Robin and she nodded.

"Ok everybody. Show's over. I'd like to talk to Robin first." she said 'shooing' them away.

"Are you really serious? Is that why you're so eager to find him? Is that why you look sad and worried?" asked Nami.

"Yes. Yes...and...Yes." Robin replied. Nami put her hand on her forehead and sat down across Robin.

"Whoa...I can't believe this...wh-when did this happen?"

"About...2 weeks." she said and smiled. Nami jumped up and, "Two weeks!" she yelled. Everybody came rushing in again.

"Seriously, what's going on here?" asked Usopp raising his eyebrow.

"Sanji, i'm hungry." complained Luffy.

"Can you wait! Nami-san and Robin-chan are having a 'private' conversation here!" he scolded.

"Ok...the next time you here me yell don't come in rushing here cause we're having a conversation. If you interrupt us...I swear...i'm gonna kill all of you..." she said and everybody got scared.

"Sanji-kun! You're in charge. Make sure no one listens in our conversation and make them quiet."

"Why'd you look at me when you said that!" asked Luffy angrily.

"Yes, Nami-san!" he said and closed the door.

"Alright. You heard what Nami-san said. Now get back to work and find the stupid snake and Marimo." he said.

"Robin...are...aren't you worried that...Zoro's not in that place? Come on...I mean it's Zoro"  
she said.

"I know that, Ms. Navigator. I have been feeling like this for a long time. I want to froget it.  
It hurts me everytime I think of that...but everytime i'm with Mr. Swordsman...I feel...I feel that he loves me." Robin said softly.

"Oi, Robin...to be honest...I don't want you to be hurt just like me."

"What do you mean, Ms. Navigator?"

"I...I have been in love with someone for a long time. I mean, maybe he'll just let me down."

"And...is that 'someone'...Mr. Captain?" she asked and Nami sighed.

"Yeah...Yeah...I know it's impossible for Luffy to be in love. It's Luffy for crying out loud." she said. Nami and Robin chuckled at that a little.

"I know what he's gonna say anyway. Its like, "Hey Luffy." "Yeah?" "I think...I love you." "What?" "I'm in love with you." "What does that mean?" "I have feelings for you." "Nami, I don't know what is that word you call 'love'...I even ask Zoro that...why does he keep calling Sanji, 'Love Cook'." and that's the end of the story. It really hurts me even when I just say it. It's not that i'm underestimating him...but I think he doesn't know about the word love." she said and there was a long silence.

"Ms. Navigator...I have feelings for Mr. Swordsman. You know what's weird?" she said.

"What?" asked Nami. "Is it because he's your nakama? Close friend? Doesn't trust you?"

"No...it doesn't feel weird. It feels right. Have you felt that to Mr. Captain?" she said.

"I...I don't know..." she said. Afther that, there was a big splash heard outisde. Robin and Nami run out the kitchen and asked what's going on.

"We...found the snake alright." said Usopp.

"But there's only one problem." continued Luffy.

"We" said Sanji.

"Don't" said Luffy.

"Know" said Chopper.

"Where" said Usopp.

"The snake is." they all said.

"What do you mean "We don't know where...what..." she was speechless as she saw the colony of snakes in front of her. When she nearly screamed Robin covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's not safe to yell, Ms. Navigator."

"You'll disturb the snakes." said Luffy and Robin let go.

"I don't care about that...the bottom line is we're gonna die!" complained Usopp.

"This is suicide!" said Chopper.

"We need to do something." said Sanji.

"I know! Why don't we go over there and find out where the snake is." said Luffy.

"Something wise, not something stupid." said Usopp.

"I guess that's a good idea." said Robin.

"Robin!" said Chopper.

"Yeah, I think so."

"N-Nami...not you, too!." said Usopp.

"Yep! I'm in." said Sanji.

"Oi..." was all Usopp and Chopper could say.

"Ok...if there's a situation like this...always trust Luffy's instincts." mumbled Usopp.

"Fine! Let's go!" said Usopp.

"Fine..." and both Chopper and Usopp hesitantly helped the crew to turn the ships's direction to the west.

* * *

A/N: It's done! Chappy 3 is done! Don't forget to "Rate and Review", kay? And by the way...I would really like to thank Blue Rogue and Twilight Shades. Thanks again, guys! Chapter 4... is comin' right up!


	4. Zoro's Back!

A/N: Chapter 4: Zoro's Back! It's a little long..I guess...but enoy it!

* * *

"Alright guys, the fog's getting thicker. Robin-chan, Nami-san...hold on to me." said Sanji. And someone did held him. But as he looked down, Usopp and Chopper were holding him. 

"Gah! Get off me! What the hell are you doing!" scolded Sanji.

"But you said "Hold on to me"..." said Usopp.

"Yeah..." said Chopper.

"I meant Robin-chan and Nami-san!"

"Will you three shut up!" said Nami angrily.

"Sorry, Nami-san!" and with that, Usopp and Chopper sweatdropped.

"we're almost there." said Robin. Usopp and Chopper gulped as the Going Merry entered the dark cave.

"Oooh! It's pitchblack! I can't see anything!" commented Luffy happily.

"How can you be so happy about it!" yelled Usopp.

"Hey, wil you two shut up? It's dangerous in here...you might not know what will happen next"  
said Sanji. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"Is...someone walking?" asked Chopper nervously.

"Woo-hoo! A ghost..." said Luffy.

"Stop scaring us!" said Usopp angrily. The sound was getting nearer.

"Who's there?" asked Nami. But "it" didn't respond. "It" continued to walk towards them.

"I said who's there?" asked Nami and her voice echoed. Nami gulped and she saw a light growing near in front of them. Luffy tapped her back and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Nami and punched Luffy. Luffy, in the other hand, got thrown off. And when Nami opened her eyes...

"Boo." said Robin wich scared Nami, Sanji especially Usopp and Chopper. Robin chuckled as she saw how scared they are.

"What-! Robin!" said Nami.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" said Usopp.

"A heart attack from Robin-chan! It reminded me of the first time I met you!" said Sanji.

"Don't do that again, okay?" said Chopper and Robin replied a smile.

"I guess we would be needing these lamps." she said.

"Yeah...I guess that would be great." said Nami.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Sanji looking around.

"Right here..." he said weakly.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sanji walking over him.

"Nami did this to me! I don't know why!"

"What? You scared the hell out of me!" she protested.

"Oh yeah." replied Luffy simply. Sanji and Nami sweatdropped.

"How big is this cave?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know." replied Chopper looking up the ceiling.

"It's pretty high." he continued.

"...Aren't you confused?" asked Robin.

"Confused for what?" asked Luffy raising his eyebrow.

"Listen carefully. You'll hear something." she said and all of them got quiet and listened to the sound.

"You're right! It's like the sound of a river." said Nami.

"But there's no river in here." said Sanji.

"Can you see one?" asked Chopper.

"Where? Where is it?" asked Luffy hanging his head on the side of the deck. Nami gasped and ran to Luffy and looked down.

"The water's getting shallower!" she said.

"What?" asked Sanji and all of them came rushing to Luffy and Nami.

"Hold on to something! This is gonna be a rough ride!" she said and all of them nodded. The water got shallow and shallower until there was no more left. The ship got a pretty big damage and a big hole was made. Usopp and Sanji came running to the damaged part.

"Going Merry! Why? Why? Why? It's too hard to fix a ship, dang it!" said Usopp angrily. He kicked the wood and yelled in pain.

"Usopp..." called Sanji.

"Huh?" he said and walked over beside Sanji and gasped.

"G-gold? A mountain of gold..." said Usopp.

"Nami-san would be so happy." he said.

"Nami-san!" yelled Sanji going to Nami.

"What is it, Mr. Cook?" asked Robin.

"You have to see this, everybody!" said Sanji.

"Wooooowww! Cool!" said Luffy.

"I'm rich..." said Nami with a Belly sign on her eyes.

"A mountain of gold..." said Robin.

"And a big hole..." she continued.

"Come on! It's much more easier to find the snake by walking! And it's an exciting adventure"  
said Luffy getting a lamp.

"Alright, let's go guys!" said Usopp.

"Ms. Navigator let's go." said Robin.

"Uh, ok..." she said and followed the group.

"It's kind of creepy, isn't it?" asked Usopp holding on to Sanji.

"Hey, get off me." he said.

"I wanted to but I think my hands, doesn't want to." he replied.

"Are you okay back there, Nami?" asked Luffy looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing." and he looked back when suddenly,

"Luffy, look out!" called Sanji.

"Huh...Whoa,whoa,whoa..." he said nearly falling off the edge.

"What the-..." was all Sanji could say as he look down...millions of snakes could be seen...

"How can we find Zoro with this?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know." replied Sanji. And a snake spit out something. It was Zoro who came flying up towards them "I guess that answers our problem." said Sanji and Zoro landed on Usopp.

"Hey, Usopp. There's a Marimo on your face." and Zoro got off him.

"Don't worry it's gone." said Sanji.

"Zoro! Glad your back!" said Luffy happily.

"Mr. Swordsman, are you alright?" asked Robin running towards him.

"Yeah. I'm ok...don't wor-Ow!"

"What is it?" asked Chopper. Zoro looked down on his wounded leg.

"Ah! Wounded! Zoro's injured! We need a doctor! Oh...yeah right...that's me." he said and all of them sweat dropped. After an hour of treating Zoro and fixing the ship...they got back.

"So...how are we gonna fix our big problem here?" asked Zoro.

"Hm...Hey Ussop. Do you have the 'Impact Dial'?" asked Nami.

"What? Why?" and a sly smile crept on her face.

"Wa-! No way! Over my dead body!" refused Usopp.

"Come on Usopp..." said Nami. Their eyes turned into a star and, "Usopp, you're so cool!" praised Chopper.

"You're gonna get us out of here right, Mr. Long Nose-kun?"

"Come on Usopp...do it." said Zoro. And after that...

"Ok...I can't do this! It's too dangerous! It'll rip my arm off" he said. Zoro, Sanji and Luffy pushed him forward so he won't get away.

"Usopp, it's our only way!" said Zoro.

"Yep. The snakes are probably lookig for a lost Salad right now." said Sanji and Zoro gave him a cold glare.

"Yeah. Usopp, if you don't get us outta here...we're gonna be dead." said Luffy.

"Fine...the pain is for Going Merry, pain is for Going Merry..."

"Ready? 1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"IMPACT!" all of them yelled and the ship came flying off...

"Aahh! We're heading straight to the ceiling! we're gonna be crushed!" panicked Chopper.

"Don't worry, i'm on it." said Luffy.

"GOMA-GOMA NO...PISTOL!" and his attack didn't work.

"What? It didn't work?" asked Luffy to himself.

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami.

"Alright! GOMA-GOMA NO...RIFLE!" and his punches gave a hole big enough for the Going Merry to escape the cave.

"Yee-ha!" yelled Luffy in excitement as they land to the water and made a big splash.

"Well...that was fun." said Nami.

"Promise me not make me do that again." said Usopp.

"By the way...how did you know where I was?" asked Zoro.

"The wriggly creature went to the west so we followed it's direction and after that we entered the big cave." explained Nami.

"But enough about that Zoro! How was it inside the snake's stomach? Did you look for it's ass and wait to be pooped out?" asked Luffy and Nami pounded him in the head.

"Oi, Nami. What's this pile of gold doin over here?" asked Usopp.

"Huh...Oh yeah. Right after you were treating Zoro. I got some gold." she said and smiled.

"'Some' or 'all'?" asked Zoro firmly.

"Shut up." she just said and Zoro rolled his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Finished! Alright. Chapter 5's coming up. Please, oh, please...'Rate and Review'. I was just want to know if it's good or bad or whatever. Flame me if you want...is it really that hard to leave a comment? 


	5. Luffy and Nami

A/N: Hi! Here's "Chapter 5: Luffy and Nami". It's just a short Chapter. I just didn't have the time to write. By the way...I would like to thank Krow Blood, night-walker98, blknblupanther1, Twilight Shades and Blue Rouge. Enjoy reading!

* * *

It was a breezy night and after an exhausting job, all of them were asleep. But Luffy was up the deck. Nami approached her and, "What's up, Luffy?" she asked. 

"Nothing."

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep right now? It's late."

"I can't sleep. How 'bout you?"

"Me, neither." she said. There was a long silence and a gust of warm breeze blew. Luffy took a deep breath.

"N-Nami?" asked Luffy. And when Nami turned her head to Luffy, "What-" she was cut off when Luffy kissed her. She didn't have time to react and Luffy broke the kiss feeling emabrassed. He looked away to avoid eye contact with Nami who was surprised.

"I'm, i'm sorry Nami. I didn't mean to...do th-that." Luffy said. Nami pulled Luffy's arm and kissed him. Now it was Luffy's turn to be surprised. But he kissed her back and the captain and Navigator kissed passionately for several minutes. Afther that they broke off, "I've been meaning to tell you something, Luffy. I'm just worried you didn't feel the same way." she said.

"What?" asked Luffy confusingly.

"I...I love you." she said softly.

"I like you, too Nami I mean...I love you, too." said Luffy and Nami smiled at him. They hugged each other but suddenly...

"Wa...wa...what..." said Sanji looking at them. Luffy and Nami looked at him.

"Sanji-kun!"

"Sanji! Do you have food cooked over there in the kitchen?" asked Luffy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!" yelled Sanji.

"What's happening over here! Am I in crazy world! Am I dreaming! Somebody wake me up!" he yelled.

"Sanji, you're not dreaming. It's...it's real." explained Nami.

"What? Nami-san, you have got to be kidding me. Do you really like him!" asked Sanji.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Sanji." apologized Nami. And Sanji froze with his mouth open and he sighed.

"Fine. Oi, Luffy! If you ever hurt, Nami-san I promise, i'm gonna hunt you down...and kil you"  
he said.

"Sure!" said Luffy happily.

"At least, there's still Robin-chan. If that Marimo ever steal Robin-chan...What am I talking about? Marimo falling in love with Robin-chan? And Robin-chan falling in love with Marimo? That's just silly." he said shrugging it while walking down the stairs.

"Well I say good luck, Sanji." said Nami over hearing him.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Uh, nothing. Come on, let's go to bed." she said and he grinned.

2 days had past and it was a rainy and overcast morning. All of them are inside the kitchen with Luffy whining.

"Why does it have to rain?" he asked to himself irritatingly.

"There's nothing to do." he continued.

"Oi, Usopp, what are you doing?"

"I'm making fireworks. I'm gonna test this later if it stops raining."

"Cool! Can I help?"

"Uh...no thanks Luffy."

"Oh man..."

"Will you just stop complaining, Luffy?" said Nami.

"Hey, Robin what you reading?" asked Luffy to Robin. Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Chopper heard him so in their minds they thought, 'Luffy likes books!' Zoro entered the room and,

"Hey, I just saw an island...What's with those faces?" he asked confusingly.

"Really! COOL! Where? Where? Where?" asked Luffy excited.

"And by the way...it just stopped raining." continued Zoro.

"Awesome! Let's check it out!" he said and ran out of the room.

After reaching land, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper raised to the island and find the coolest stuff.

"So, how 'bout you, Robin-chan?" asked Sanji.

"I'm fine. Why don't you just join them, Mr. Cook?" said Robin politely and smiled.

"Of course." he said and got off the ship.

"You should've gone with them. I really would like to spend some alone time." he said.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"I have my own reasons."

"Like what?"

"Because I would like to spend some time with me all alone."

"Why?" she asked. Zoro closed his eyes in frustration and sighed,

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"Then will you quit bothering me?" he said and walked over the staircase to the deck.

"Thank you..." she said and Zoro stopped in his tracks.

"Mr. Swordsman..." continued Robin. Zoro looked over his shoulder with an expressionless face.  
After that, Zoro continued to walk up the deck without saying anything and that hurted Robin.  
She just ignored it by reading and after an hour all of them came back to the ship.

"So how was it?" asked Robin smiling at them. Her smile faded away as she saw their faces.

"Oh, was it terrible?"

"Yeah. I had the most boringest day of my life." said Nami.

"Really?" asked Zoro walking down the stairs.

"Are you kidding me! I had the best time of my life!" said Nami happily.

"Yeah! There were kind people!" said Chopper.

"I'm so full." said Usopp rubbing his stomach.

"We went to this restaurant! There was great food...and the best thing is...they let us have a free dinner!" said Luffy.

"Uh...Luffy...that wasn't free. I just gave you the money right?" asked Nami and everybody glared at him.

"Oh well. I guess we won't be going back to that restaurant again." said Sanji shrugging it.

"Alright. We bought you food for you and Zoro." sadi Nami.

"Thank you, Ms. Navigator." thanked Robin.

"You know what? I'm thinking of having a vacation over here...what do you say?" asked Nami.

"SURE!" yelled Luffy.

"YEAH!" yelled Usopp.

"COOL!" yelled Chopper.

"Nice plan, Nami-san!" yelled Sanji with his thumbs up and Nami gave a big grin to them. She turned to Robin who had an expressionless face.

"Robin..." she called but she didn't respond.

"Robin." called Nami louder but still, she didn't respond.

"Robin!" yelled Nami and she turned her head to her, "What?" she asked.

"Hi!" said Nami.

"Hey..." said Robin confusingly.

"Watcha thinking?"

"Nothing." and Nami looked at Zoro who seems to be thinking about something, too and she looked back on Robin.

"Did he hurt you again?"

"Who?"

"You. Did 'Mr. Swordsman' over there hurted you?"

"No, Ms. Navigator. I'm just thinking about something." and Luffy aproached her.

"Uh, Nami. Don't forget about it ok?" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Nami confusingly. And Luffy gave her a glare, "Oh! Sure!" and with that he grinned and went to his favorite spot.

"What was that?" asked Robin curiously.

"Oh...you know."

"No...I don't know." said Robin.

"Oh right, I haven't tell you yet. Well, last night. It's just me and Luffy. And then suddenly we talked for a little and there was this long silence. After that, Luffy called my name and when I turned my head to him he kissed me. And of course, I kissed him back. But the worst thing is.  
Sanji-kun was there. But he accepteed it pretty good cause you know...you're there...I can't wait to see the look on his face whe you two ended up together." said Nami.

"Well that's great. Congratulations, Ms. Navigator."

"Thanks! But promise me not to tell it to anybody.

"I will."

"Thank you." thanked Nami. And there was a long silence.

"Alright Robin, you're just hurting yourself. You need to tell him how you feel right now." and Robin thinked about it for a while.

"Ok..." she said and Nami smiled.

* * *

While up the deck, Sanji and Zoro were there.

"So how's the feelings on Robin-chan going?" asked Sanji looking at the setting sun.

"It's pretty good. I should kill myself any day now." said Zoro shrugging it.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"Doy! She's the only person that can make you happy. I mean come on, what are you gonna do?"

"I think let's go back to the 1720s where that phrase was last used." said Zoro.

"Come on...if you don't tell her I will."

"Fine! You win. Idiot."

"What?"

"Idiot!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

While outside Nami's room, there stood Usopp and Luffy.

"So you and Nami, huh? Maybe later it's Robin and Zoro." said Usopp jokingly.

"Yeah. Come on we have to open that closet." said Luffy entering Nami's room.

"What do you need in that closet anyway? You know you could just break it."

"I can't do that. Nami will kill me. I haven't seen that and I want to know what she could be possibly hiding."

"Alright. Do you have a bobby pin?" asked Luffy and "Oh, sure. Just wait." and Usopp searched on the back of his hair.

"Oh wait. I'm not a 9 year old girl." said Usopp.

"If you aren't then why'd you pull like one?" asked Luffy with a big grin.

"Come on. What's in this closet?" asked Luffy.

"Ooooh! I have read about this book, when nobody knows what's inside the closet...they tried to open it. And when everybody finally did it...millions of millions of bugs came pouring in and they feasted on human flesh!" said Usopp and looked at the closet up and down while Luffy looked at him.

"You know, it won't kill you to respect your girlfriend's privacy!" said Usopp and got out of Nami's room.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Luffy to himself.

"Ahem." said Nami and Luffy darted his eyes on the wall in front of him.

"So...I guess you're invading my privacy, Luffy. You know what does that mean?"

"What..." asked Luffy scared and beads of sweat growing from his face.

"It's time to kill you." she said. After that, Luffy was left with big bumps and bruises all over his face.

"Don't ever do that again, alright Luffy!" scolded Nami angrily.

"Yes." he replied.

* * *

A/N: Finished. Is this Chapter short? Whatever. Just promise me to Rate and Review, ok? Otherwise i'll just stop writing it. Nobody likes it anyway.


	6. Zolo

A/N: Here's Chapter 6: Zolo...Enjoy it.

* * *

And now...it was time. Zoro was getting nervous. sanji pushed him out the kitchen, "Come on, go." and Zoro took a deep breath. 

"I can't do this. Killing myself is much better than this." he whispered angrily.

"Just take take a walk. Be gentle, smooth, like me." and Zoro glared at him.

"I don't think I can do any of that." he replied.

"Go!" and with that, Sanji pushed him out of the kitchen. Robin noticed her, "Oh good evening,  
Mr. Swordsman." greeted Robin and smiled. Zoro looked over his shoulder mouthing to Sanji, "I'm gonna kill you!" and he mouthed to Zoro, "Whatever, Marimo." and closed the door.

"Hi!" said Zoro.

"Hi! Are you okay, Mr. Swordsman? You look kind of nervous."

"Uh, i'm fine, i'm fine."

"Ok." and she went back reading. Zoro scratched the back of his head and, "R-Robin...would you like to take a walk...or something." he said nervously looking down the floor. Robin looked at him and, "Sure. I would love that, Mr. Swordsman." and they got off the ship. When they were gone...Usopp, Chopper and Luffy got out of the kitchen.

"Huh. I can't believe what I just saw." said Usopp.

"Robin...and...Zoro..." said Chopper.

"If Robin and Zoro got together...Sanji's gonna die alone!" said Luffy happily with his big grin.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji.

"Don't worry you're gonna find somebody." said Nami.

"You think so, Nami-san?" said Sanji.

"I can't believe this. Zoro and Robin." said Usopp.

"Yep. It's Zoro and Robin." said Nami.

"Marimo and Robin-chan."

"Me and my stomach." said Luffy.

"Sanji-kun go feed him." and Sanji said, "Yes, my dear."

"Alright! Having a girlfriend has finally paid off." said Luffy following Sanji.

"WHAT!" yelled Usopp and Chopper.

"Uh-oh..." said Luffy.

"What's going on?" asked Chopper.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Usopp curiously.

"Ok. I hate to say this but Luffy and Nami just got together...last night." explained Sanji.

"And you didn't tell us?" asked Usopp.

"I'm sorry but...it's too...complicated." said Nami.

"what's complicated? It's not like we're gonna be all judgemental." said Usopp.

"But...you know now. So I guess there's no need to be surprised." said Luffy.

"Yeah. Ok." said Chopper.

"Where's Sanji and Usopp?" asked Luffy looking around.

While back at to Robin and Zoro. They walk quietly around the village.

"Um...Robin. There's something...I have to confess."

"Yes?" Zoro paused for a long time.

"It's...it's very...important. It's really hurting me real bad. So...i'll be alright."

"Ok?" said Robin confusingly.

"Um...I...Ireallylikeyou." said Zoro.

"Mr. Swordsman, you're forgetting your spaces."

"Uh...I...I really like you..." said Zoro.

"Is that all?" asked Robin. She put her hands behind her back and turned away.

"What-! What do you mean?" and Robin stopped. She looked behind her shoulder and grinned.

"You really are a 'Marimo'." said Robin.

"Wa-! What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Zoro and she laughed. After that, he smiled and laughed out loud, too.

"You know what?" said Robin.

"What?" and she flipped her hair and smiled to Zoro who blushed.

"I like you, too." and she winked at him which made Zoro blush more and more. He was speechless,

"Let's go back." said Robin and he nodded. Usopp and Sanji who was watching behind them,

"Zoro's so lucky."

"Yeah. Tell me, Usopp. Am I gonna find someone?"

"Mmmm..."

"Is there something...repellent about me?"

"Mmmm..."

"Ok, you "mmmm" there for a while. I'm gonna leave you out here."

"Hey wait! I'm just joking." he said and ran to Sanji.

While back at the ship there was Zoro and Robin talking to Nami.

"So how did it go?" asked Nami.

"It went pretty well." said Zoro.

"Thank you for making me do this, Ms. Navigator."

"It's no prblem." said Nami.

"By the way, Zoro. Did someone made you do this."

"Yeah, that sick-love-cook."

"What? Sanji? Sanji made you do this."

"Uh-huh. Pretty weird, huh?" he said.

"Whatever. I'm just happy for you guys." and both Zoro and Robin smiled.

"We're happy for you, too!" said Chopper and Luffy.

It was a warm day. The Straw Hat pirates are still in water. Luffy keeps complaining and Nami keeps getting mad.

"Do you think we'll land soon?" asked Chopper to Usopp.

"I don't know. It has been a week and we still haven't find a land to land on. Everytime Luffy complains, Nami gets angry and angrier." said Usopp.

"And the more she gets angrier, the more Nami's dangerous." said Chopper.

"LUFFY! CAN YOU STOP COMPLAINING!" yelled Nami.

"That vein of Nami. Is it just me or is it getting bigger?" asked Zoro to Robin and she smiled.

"Luffy! Don't make Nami-san get angrier or else!" warned Sanji.

"I hate that thing. It's like a big bolt of thunder." commented Usopp.

"COME ON! WHEN ARE WE GONNA LAND?"

"LUFFY!"

"Okay, I have to get away from Nami-san. She's getting really angry. The vein is getting bigger"  
said Sanji walking up the deck.

"But she still looks awesome." continued Sanji.

"LUFFY! YOU'RE REALLY GETTING ANNOYING! SO CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?"

"Ok second's up. WHEN ARE WE GONNA LAND?" and Nami screamed in frustration.

"WHEN ARE WE GONNA LAND? WHEN? WHEN? WHEN?"

"Hey, will you two knock it off!" yelled Zoro. Nami and Luffy looked at him and Zoro doesn't know what to do next.

"Hey Usopp. Could you back me up here?" asked Zoro looking to Usopp. Nami rolled her eyes and they continued yelling at each other. While Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper sighed. Robin chuckled at Nami and Luffy's situation.

"If they keep going like this, they won't see the island up ahead us." said Robin.

"Yeah. That's true." replied Zoro.

"Alright. Oi, Usopp, Chopper. Can you help me in the kitchen?" asked Sanji and they nodded.

"I'm gonna lower the anchor." said Zoro.

"well, I guess i'll try to stop them." said Robin.

"Oi, you're just risking your life. No one can stop Nami. Why don't you just sit here and read.  
No one can get in Nami's way anyway." and Zoro walked to the staircase. Robin smiled and she did read.

"Uh, excuse me, Nami, Luffy." called Chopper.

"What is it Chopper?" asked Nami.

"There's an island up ahead us."

"REALLY! THAT'S GREAT! AT LAST!" yelled Luffy.

"Thank you. Now can you keep it down?" asked Nami to Luffy and he nodded with a big grin painted on his face.

"I have never been angry in my entire life."

"That's true. Even Sanji needs to get away from you. He thinks your vein is gonna pop in your head."

"What?"

"Nothing! Forget what I said. I didn't say anything." panicked Chopper.

"Okay...you're weird today Chopper." said Nami to him.

After reaching land, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy raised to the island.

"So Nami-san, do you want to go shopping?" asked Sanji.

"Hmm? No thanks i'm good."

"Well, would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks Sanji-kun." and Sanji walked to the kitchen saying, "I can die happy now."

"How about you, two?" asked Nami to Robin and Zoro.

"No thanks i'm good." said Zoro.

"This place is great, isn't it Robin?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking of having a 1 week-vacation here again before we get back to water and Luffy 's gonna drive me crazy again."

"Uh-huh." replied Zoro lazily.

"Ok what is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing." said Robin.

"Cause you guys have to learn to relax a little bit."

"No thanks i'm good." replied Zoro and a vein popped in Nami's head again.

"Mr. Swordsman. You better not make Ms. Navigator angry again." she said to Zoro. He looked at Nami, "Fine. Come on Robin let's go." and she darted her eyes to Zoro, "What?"

"Alright. That's it. Go Zoro."

"Nami, will you shut up?"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now you two, will you go now?"

"Sure. By the way, where are we going, Mr. Swordsman?"

"I don't know, it's up to you."

"I can't think of any place. Why don't you choose?"

"I can't think of any place either."

"Well neither do I."

"Okay you guys! Why don't I just tell you what are you gonna do and where are you going. It's like this is your first date. First you'll go to a romantic restaurant, do a little talking and walk around the village for a while."

"I'm okay with the restaurant and walking plan, but i'm not sure about the word 'date'." said Zoro.

"Oh come on. Now go!" said Nami. Zoro sighed and they got off the ship.

"We're not really gonna do that. Right, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Well, i'm kind of hungry. So is it okay if we eat?"

"Okay, sure." replied Robin.

And after eating they took a walk around the village.

"So are you alright?" asked Zoro.

"Yes."

"Good."

Zoro looked at her for a while and she looked back.

"OI! GET BACK HERE THIEF!" yelled a man chasing a thief.

"Uh...Robin. Stay here." said Zoro and she nodded. Zoro then chased the thief.

"Excuse me, miss?" called an old woman.

"Yes?" said Robin.

"If-if you don't mind, could you look at my grandchild for a second?" asked the stranger politely.

"Um...sure..." said Robin.

"Thank you very much. Now be quiet ok? I'll just go to that store to buy something. They hate little kids so you can't come." said the woman to the child.

"Okay, grandma." replied the child happily. Surprisingly, he looks a lot like Zoro. He has green hair, he has Zoro's eyes and he has Robin's smile.

"Hello. So what's your name?" asked Robin to the child politely and smiled.

"I'm Zolo!" said the child.

"Zolo. Not Zoro?"

"No. But my father's name is Zoro said Grandma." and Robin was a little surprised.

"Ha-have you met your father?"

"No. Grandma said my father left the island to fulfill it's dream."

"And what is that dream?"

"Grandma said he wants to be the world's greatest swordsman there ever was. And I want to be like him, too." and Robin was getting more surprised.

"Good. That's good." she just said. And Zolo looked at Robin.

"You look a lot like her."

"Who?"

"My mom." and Robin was surprised again.

"Is...is it okay if I hug you for a while?" asked Zolo. Robin smiled,

"Of course." and Zolo hugged her.

"I feel like you're her." said the child softly. Zoro walked to Robin and rose his eyebrow.  
Robin noticed him so,

"Oh hello there, Mr. Swordsman."

"Uh-huh. Ok. Who's that that kid and how long was I chasing that thief..." and Robin smiled.

"I'd like you to meet Zolo."

"Hello, mister!" greeted Zolo.

"Hi!" and in Zoro's thought was, 'Who is this kid? He looks familiar and he looks exactly like me. Am I dreaming?'

"Is your name Mr. Swordsman?" asked the child smiling to him.

"No. My name's Roronoa Zoro. She just calls me that because i'm a swordsman." and Zolo looked at Robin.

"How about you? What's your name?" asked Zolo to Robin.

"My name's Nico Robin." she said and smiled.

"Really? You and Mr. Zoro have the exact names like my parents." and Zoro laughed nervously.

"Yeah. I think it's coincidence." he said and he turned to Robin.

"What is going on here, Robin?" and she replied a smile. The old woman walked to his grandchild,  
Zoro and Robin.

"Thank you so muh again miss. Thank you."

"It's no problem."

"I hope I can do the same thing for you someday. Well I guess both of you will be very wonderful parents. Excuse me, but we have to go now. Thank you very much again, miss." said the old woman.

"Bye-bye! Listen Mr. Zoro! I too, would like to be a swordsman. The world's greatest swordsman"  
yelled the child happily.

"Really? Me too!"

"Well then I guess you have got competition here because i'm gonna be stronger than you and i'm gonna beat you someday!"

"Well then train hard and let's see who will win! I won't go easy on you!"

"Understood! Bye-bye!" and both Zoro and Robin waved to the kid.

"Huh. That's the weirdest seven minutes of my life that I would never ever forget."

"But in the future when you and I have a child. I guess you would be a wonderful father." said Robin and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess that would-! WHAT?" he yelled and Robin laughed.

"I'm just joking Mr. Swordsman."

"Don't do that again, Robin! You're freaking me out!"

"Let's go back. I'm tired and it's getting dark."

"Okay...sure."

"Hey listen. If you and I really have a kid together...can you imagine how different our lives would be?" asked Zoro.

"No, Mr. Swordsman. I can't imagine it. Because I know if you and I have a family...it would be a very happy one." and Zoro smiled while she smiled back. And both of them went back together to the ship.

While at the ship, Sanji was climbing up the ladder and he tripped on something. He got up fastly so Usopp won't notice him.

"What is happening here?" asked Sanji trying to be calm.

"Oh hi Sanji!" said Usopp measuring a piece of wood.

"What're you doing? Did a forest tick you off?"

"No. I'm building a bookshelf for Robin and Chopper's books. But you know...I decided to take it to the next step."

"You're building a library?"

"No!"

"Whatever...good night." and Sanji tripped on something again. He got up and, "Okay this is the last straw! Why is my door cut in half!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh. I was sawing a piece of wood and um...I accidentally cut it."

"You have got to fix this!"

"Can you relax? Do you want this unit or not?"

"I do not want this unit!" yelled Sanji.

"Okay, okay!" replied Usopp.

"By the way. Where's Robin-chan and Marimo?"

"I don't know. But Nami said they went to a 'romantic' restaurant or they went out to dinner.  
They took a walk around the village..." and with that, Sanji jumped up.

"WHAT! THEY'RE IN A DATE! WHY? I know they just got together last night but WHY?" yelled Sanji.

"Easy there, Sanji. And first of all it's not a date. Nami said they have to learn to relax. And boy, they really are relaxing so much. They just left the ship around sunset."

"Sh-shut up there Usopp!" scolded Sanji.

* * *

A/N: The end of Chapter 6...it's a pretty weird chapter. There's the kid named Zolo who looks a lot like Zoro...where the heck did I get that idea...but i hoped you enjoyed reading...don't forget to 'Rate and Review', 'kay? 


	7. Saving Someone Special

A/N: Here's Chapter 7: Saving Someone Special...enjoy it...

* * *

It was a very cold night. While Zoro and Robin are sleeping Zoro heard something. He sat up and Robin, too. 

"Did you hear that?" said Zoro looking at Robin.

"Yes." they got up and changed. After that they got off the ship. As they walk around the village everybody was running around and a house was on fire.

"Excuse me, what's happening over here?" asked Robin.

"That house is on fire. A kid was trapped so we're trying to get the kid out." said the man.

"What...what's the name of the kid?" asked Zoro.

"It's Zolo." and Robin and Zoro's eyes widened.

"Zolo! Zolo's trapped!" panicked Zoro.

"Mr. Swordsma, relax." said Robin.

"No! I can't relax now! He's trapped! ...Stay right here Robin. I'll be back." said Zoro.

"Mr. Swordsman, wait! Stop!" yelled Robin but he went inside the burning house.

"ZOLO!" yelled Zoro. He went up the stairs and yelled his name again but there was no answer.

"ZOLO, WHERE ARE YOU!" and he dodged for the falling and burning wood. He heard someone in the room. He tried to open it but it was locked. Zoro kicked the door open.

"MR. ZORO!" yelled the kid.

"Zolo! Come on! Let's get outta here!" said Zoro and he nodded. Zoro got down with the kid. But when he went down the stairs Zoro fell down but he held on something. He held Zolo tighter,

"H-Hang on!" said Zoro.

"M-mr. Zoro, look out!" yelled Zolo when Zoro was nearly hit by a falling wood. He's hands were slipping and he can't breathe anymore. He's body was getting weaker. Zolo was crying. Zoro closed his eyes as he tried to get up and use all of his strength. He tried but he might let go of Zolo.

"I know...Z-zolo! Can you climb up on me?"

"What!"

"Climb up on me!" and he nodded. Zolo climbed up on him and he was up. He helped Zoro get up.  
After that...

"Is there a way out here?" asked Zoro.

"The window. But it's too high." and Zoro grabbed Zolo and ran to the window.

"WAIT MR. ZORO! IT'S VERY VERY HIGH! WE'RE NOT REALLY GONNA JUMP, RIGHT!" yelled Zolo.

"STOP YAPPING! ROBIN!" yelled Zoro and Robin looked up.

"HERE!" he said and threw Zolo out the window. (So harsh)

"MR. ZORO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" and Robin's Hana-Hana hands catched him.

"Mr. Swordsman!" yelled Robin. Zoro looked over his shoulder. The fire was getting near him and worst of all...there was gas and he's eyes widened. It exploded and made Zoro thrown off the window as the house exploded. Zoro fell down the stack of hay and he groaned.

"My back..." said Zoro.

"Mr. Swordsman are you okay?" asked Robin.

"I'm cool..." he said. Robin helped him up. After that, there was Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Usopp running to them.

"Wh-what happened here, guys!" asked Chopper.

"No time for story! I need medic!" said Zoro in pain.

"Oh..." said Chopper. Luffy looked at Zolo.

"Uh..." was all he could say and he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey...that kid looks a lot like Zoro." said Luffy to Sanji. Sanji looked at Zolo and his jaw dropped.

"Two...marimos...two...marimos..." said Sanji.

"What?" asked Usopp. Sanji looked at him, "TWO MARIMOS!" yelled Sanji.

"What do you mean?"

"Look! Look, look, look!" said Sanji pointing his hands to Zolo.

"Oh yeah. That kid looks a lot like Zoro." said Usopp and smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Nami to them.

"That kid." said Luffy.

"Hm?" said Nami and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ZORO! WHY DID HE SHRINKED!" yelled Nami.

"That's not Zoro. Zoro's on his side. And on Zoro's side is his identical twin!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait, wait. He has Zoro's hair, his eyes and Robin's smile." said Usopp.

"So?" said Sanji.

"What's your point?" asked Nami.

"Don't you think...that's Robin and Zoro's future child?" said Usopp and Sanji and Nami paused for a while.

"Great! My time machine finally worked!" said Sanji jokingly.

"That's too impossible to believe." said Nami shakign her head and her hands on her waist.

"But you're looking at it." said Luffy.

"Yeah I know that." she replied.

"So...what happened?" asked Sanji.

"There was a fire." said Zoro.

"Yeah I can see that." said Sanji looking at the burning house.

"What happened to you?" asked Usopp curiously raising his eyebrow.

"Mr. Swordsman saved Zolo." said Robin helping Zoro.

"Zoro saved who?" asked Chopper.

"Zolo." replied Robin.

"Zolo? Who the hell is Zolo?" said Sanji. Zolo walked over to the group and, "Thank you once again Mr. Zoro. But I guess I better be going." said Zolo sadly.

"What? Why?" asked Zoro.

"I...I don't know."

"Where's your grandmother?" asked Robin. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy stood still as they watched in confusion.

"She..." and Zolo paused for a long time.

"She's dead." he whispered. Zoro and Robin were surprised.

"When...when did that happen?" asked Robin and Zoro.

"Last night...she had a heart attack." explained Zolo.

"I'm sorry." apologized Zoro. Zolo bit his lower lip and tears started to flow down his cheeks.  
Zoro walked near the child and hugged him to comfort him.

"Am I in a theater? Cause I never saw Marimo do that. Right, Nami-san?" said Sanji but when she looked to Nami, she was crying. Not only her but Usopp and Chopper, too. But Luffy was not there.  
Sanji ignored him and continued watching.

"Why did this have to happen, Mr. Zoro...why..." said Zolo crying.

"I don't know...things happen...if it happened you can't change it anymore." said Zoro.

"You know what? You're special to me and Robin." said Zoro and Zolo looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have this crazy thought that we're gonna have kids one day and i'm just practicing. But I don't think i'm a great father."

"You're a great father Mr. Zoro. Reall, I swear. What you said is not true." and Zolo grinned while Zoro smiled.

"Let's go back to the ship."

"Me?"

"Yeah. All of us...cause my back's killing me." he said and he laughed. Everybody then walked back to the ship with Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper still confused. Luffy saw the crew leaving so he gathered all the food in the table and catched up to them.

* * *

A/N: The end...of Chapter 7. Alright guys i'm gonna be strict today. If I don't see 15 reviews i'm not gonna continue this until I see those reviews. Good bye! 


	8. Zolo: Enemy?

A/N: Here's Chapter 8...Enjoy it.

* * *

After getting back to the ship all of them continued their sleep. But except for Robin and Zoro.Zolo was sleeping in Zoro's room. Robin sipped her coffee as she watch the stars and the dark sky fading. 

"Hi." said Zoro walking over her.

"Hey." she replied. When Zoro was beside her, she rested her head on his broad shoulders.

"How are you?" asked Zoro.

"I'm good."

"Good." and there was a long silence.

"I love you." said Zoro and Robin rose her eyebrow and looked at Zoro in confusion.

"What?" said Robin confusingly.

"I love you." repeated Zoro smiling. And Robin smiled.

"Right back at you." and Zoro's smile faded.

"That's not fair! You should say that three words!" said Zoro and Robin laughed. Zoro looked at her as she laughs. It's like a music on his ears and it makes him happy.

"Wow." said Zolo from behind them. Robin and Zoro looked back,

"Oh, I see you're awake." said Robin and smiled.

"Yeah."

"So did you slept well?" asked Zoro.

"Mm-hmm." he replied nodding.

"But enough about that. Continue."

"What?" asked Robin.

"You know Mr. Zoro's flirting with you, right?" said Zoro to Robin. Zolo sat down on a deck chair smiling. Robin and Zoro looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey...Zolo." called Zoro.

"What?"

"I'm gonna get you and i'm gonna throw you off the ship." said Zoro.

"What?" asked Zolo confusingly. Zoro walked to him and Zolo ran. While Zoro and Zolo are chasing each other Robin sat down on the deck chair and read her book.

"I'm gonna get you!"

"AAAAHH!" yelled Zolo. Zolo jumped off the ship and Zoro looked down. He thought Zolo was drowning. Zoro's eyes widened and he jumped off to save Zolo. But he was hanging on the rails of the deck. He got up and gave a big smile to Robin and she smiled back with one thumb up.

"Ok..." said Zoro who was getting up the ladder soaked up.

"Robin and Zolo...can I talk to you for a moment...you know I hate dirty tricks, right?" he said being calm. Zolo hid behind Robin's back. When Zoro almost caught Zolo he tripped on something. He fell down straight to Robin and bang! Their lips met each other. Zoro and Robin's eyes widened but they kissed each other back. Zolo who was watching stood still.

"Uh..." was all he could say. An evil smirk crept on his face and he sneaked out. After seven minutes of kissing, they broke off.

"I love you." said Robin.

"Right back at you." said Zoro and Robin smiled. When both of them looked at the other side, there was Nami, Sanji, Luffy and Chopper with their jaws dropped on the floor. And there was a grinning Zolo. Zoro looked angrily at him and Zolo started to run.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" he yelled angrily.

"Come on! You're not really gonna harm a little kid, right?" he said.

"I WON'T BUT YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" yelled Zoro.

"MARIMO! I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CROSSED THE LINE! KISSING ROBIN-CHAN? I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled Sanji following them.

"Then catch me of you can." and three of them got off the ship and kept on running until they were out of sight.

"Whoa...did you and Zoro just kissed?" asked Nami and Robin nodded.

"Is it your second kiss?"

"No. It's my first."

"WHAT!" yelled Nami.

"Easy there Nami." said Usopp.

"You just had your first kiss?" asked Luffy.

"Yes."

"Ok." and Luffy walked away.

"Where you going?" asked Chopper.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Great! We'll join you!" said Chopper and Usopp happily.

"So this is great." said Nami sitting down.

"Yeah. It is great." she said and went back reading.

* * *

While at the island. Sanji was chasing Zoro and Zoro was chasing Zolo. Zolo ran as fast as he can and went to an alley. Zoro followed him and Sanji next.

"ZOLO!" yelled Zoro.

"MARIMO!" yelled Sanji next. Zolo went to another way and they followed him but Zoro slipped on a slippery area of the street and Sanji tripped on Zoro which made him fall down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MARIMO!" yelled Sanji angrily.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SLIPPED!"

"SO? YOU TRIPPED ME!"

"I DID NOT!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"Ok, I did." replied Zoro simply.

"WHAT! YOU DID NOT!"

"Well, then fine. I did not." said Zoro shrugging it and a smile painted on his face.

"THAT'S RIGH-! HEY!"

"Cool...Lazy vs. PervertArgument." said Zolo watching them. Sanji and Zoro turned their heads to Zolo.

"What did you say?" asked Sanji.

"Did you just say i'm lazy?" and Zolo nodded and both Sanji and Zoro paused for a while.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" yelled Sanji and Zoro and they started to chase each other again. While Luffy, Chopper and Usopp are walking they saw Zolo, Zoro and Sanji.

"Hey. There's Sanji and Zoro and...what was the kid's name?" asked Luffy to Chopper.

"Uh...I think it's Zolo."

"Oh, right." but when Luffy turned his head to them,Chopper and Usopp could be seen running away.

"What's the matter with them?" asked Luffy to himself.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Zoro, Sanji and Zolo.

"Huh? WHOA! STOP!" yelled Luffy.When three of them bumped on Luffy, he got thrown off and Sanji, Zoro and Zolo stopped as Luffy bumped his head on the wall.

"Oops..." said Zolo.

"Luffy are you alright?" asked Chopper running to Luffy.

"No...are those stars?" said Luffy with stars dancing around his head.

"What are you two doing?" asked Usopp to Sanji and Zoro.

"Nothing." replied Zoro.

"Just playing witht the kid." said Sanji shrugging it.

"Yeah." said Zolo.

"And two of them can't catch me." said Zolo simply. A vein popped in Zoro and Sanji's head.

"You can't catch a little kid?" asked Usopp raising his eyebrow.

"The kid's fast!" yelled Zoro.

"Yeah right. Maybe you two are just slow." said Zolo.

"Can you just get back to the ship, Zolo? Go and bother Nami."

"Ms. Nami? SURE! When she really gets angry, you see a vein appearing on her head and she'll get all weird and sputtery."

"Ok, then go." said Zoro. And Zolo ran to the ship.

* * *

While back at the ship...Robin and Nami are busy reading and making a map.

"Hey, Robin. When did you meet Zolo?" asked Nami curiously.

"Um...yesterday."

"Yeah. How? And tell me the whole thing."

"I believe that could take a while, Ms. Navigator."

"So?" and Robin paused for a while.

"MS. NAMI!" called Zolo.

"Huh? Zolo?"

"Ms. Nami, Ms. Nami, Ms.Nami." said Zolo catching his breath.

"What? What? What?"

"I, I, I..."

"Yes, yes, yes?"

"I...have to go to the bathroom!" said Zolo and Nami blinked.

"Ok..." and Zolo nodded and went to the bathroom.

"Alright...where were we?" asked Nami to Robin.

"Cool..." said Zolo approaching the two.

"That was fast." said Robin and Zolo smiled.

"I'll go take a walk." continued Robin.

"W-wait, Robin! I don't want to babysit Zolo! Wait, you can't do this to me!" and Robin looked over here shoulder and grinned to Nami and she continued walking.

"Oi..."

"Don't worry Ms. Nami. I won't do anything wrong. Does Mr. Zoro have any books about swords?"

"Yeah. Go over to his room and you'll find thousands of books there." and Zolo ran excitedly to Zoro's room.

"That kid has Zoro's looks but he has Robin's characteristics." and she smiled.

"Very nice. I hope Robin and Zoro's child will be like him. Or...is he really the future child of Zoro and Robin?" and she put her hands on her chin.

"Like I said, it's too impossible." and there was a long silence.

"Ms. Nami." called Zolo which startled Nami.

"W-what?"

"You have to see this!" said Zolo and yanked Nami's arm to Zoro's room.

"What is it? Zolo, if you raided Zoro's stuff he'll kill you."

"So? I have you."

"Wha..." and they walked near Zoro's desk. There was a red book sitting on the table. Nami slowly picked it up and traced her fingers to the edges of it.

"Did you read this? And what's it about?" asked Nami to Zolo.

"Yeah. I read it. Why don't you read it. I'll find something fun to do." said Zolo and he walked out Zoro's room. Nami opened the book and her eyes widened as she saw the weird writings on it. She started flipping the pages. She saw the island's name they landed on in the book. She studied it carefully and she dropped the book with her mouth wide opened.

"It's-it's impossible...Z-zoro..." she said trembling. She ran out of Zoro's room and Zolo who was reading, "Ms. Nami, where you going?"

"To do something important. Watch the ship while i'm gone Zolo!" yelled Nami and she jumped off the ship. Zolo ran over the edge of the ship watching Nami ran to the island and an evil smirk crept on his face. He slowly turned away saying,

"Everything's going perfect. Good." he said and chuckled.

* * *

A/N: It's the end of Capter 8! Phew...Good...don't forget to 'Rate and Review', 'kay? Alright guys, I still have to do my projects...school sucks. 


	9. Zoro's Father

A/N: Yep! We're back in the track people! Here's another Chapter!

* * *

A day passed...the ship was quiet and everybody was asleep...Zoro was sleeping with Robin up the deck, Usopp with Chopper, Sanji with no one and Nami with Luffy. All of them were exhausted after cleaning the ship. And of course, after knowing that Zolo's father, Zoro was the president of a clan. Nami thought it was Zoro but it was the other Zoro and they all sighed.

Somewhere...

"Father." called someone coming out of the dark corner.

"Zolo. Is everything alright?" asked the man.

"Everything's perfect. The plan was simply great. They now know that you are the president of a clan."

"Good...but there's still something missing...ah...yes...that plan was nothing to me...I only have to finish someone..." and Zolo looked at him in confusion.

"And who is that?" his father faced him and,

"Roronoa Zoro." and Zolo's eyes widened.

"Mr...Zoro? Why? But he's your son...he's my brother!" yelled Zolo.

"Hush child...your brother reached it's limit of being a member of the clan...the Roronoa Clan...it says that in the Sacred Scroll."

"But father..."

"No buts. Here's your next mission...your brother will come here...we will be in a deadly battle. If he's nakama came to rescue him...finish the girl. The girl that he calls Nico Robin..." he said firmly. Zoro gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He sighed,

"Yes, father." and his father smiled.

Luffy sat up. He stretched his arms and yawned. He looked around the ship and he saw everybody taking a nap. He got up and he went to the kitchen. While Nami, who was sleeping beside him was thinking of resting her head to Luffy's shoulder but he was not there so she fell on the floor and she sat up. She let out a little growl and she headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. Now everybody woke up. They marched to the kitchen to get something to eat or something to drink. But when Sanji opened the refregirator...it was empty. He's jaw dropped and he's eyes were bulging as if it was gonna fall. He slammed the refregirator's door and he angrily glared at Luffy. Sanji clenched his fist and a big vein popped out on his head.

"Hey, Sanji. Where's the food?" asked Luffy.

"The refregirator's empty..." said Sanji who was being calm and everybody stared at Luffy.

"What! Maybe it was a raccoon who came in the kitchen and stole the food!" lied Luffy and everybody rolled their eyes.

"Well, Sanji you have to go to the place that drove you crazy." said Usopp.

"What?" asked Chopper to Usopp.

"When we were in the market, Sanji was looking for...you know."

"Oh, I know." and Sanji rolled his eyes.

"But there was none...so...he screamed out and everybody stared at him. He laughed nervously and when he saw this lady-"

"Alright end of story!" he yelled.

"What...the story was just getting interesting." said Zoro.

"Shut up, Marimo-head!" said Sanji pointing his fingers to Zoro.

"You shut up, love-cook!"

"You shut up!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Oh boy...here we go again..." said Nami and slapped her head. Robin smiled and,

"They sure do like each other, huh?" said Robin to Nami. Nami looked at her in confusion.

"Are you...crazy? Those two hate each other very much."

"I don't think so...if they really hate each other they won't be arguing but instead they'll just ignore each other. They don't do that, right?" she said and smiled and Nami's eyes slightly widened.

"Oh yeah...huh..." she said.

Zolo entered the kitchen and he greeted them.

"Good morning, guys!" he greeted with a grin on his face.

"Morning, Zolo!" Luffy said with the same grin painted on his face.

"Where were you?" asked Chopper.

"I just visited my father." he said sitting down.

"Your father?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah."

"Um...hey, can I ask you a question?" asked Zoro to Zolo and he smiled.

"Sure, Mr. Zoro. What is it?" he asked.

"...Is your father a memeber of a clan?"

"Yes. He was the president."

"Ok...nice." said Nami.

"What was the clan?" asked Robin. Zolo's smile faded...he's lips went straight and he looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Robin but I can't tell you. It's something important that all of you shouldn't know." he replied. Robin and Zoro looked at the kid in confusion while the rest of the crew continued talking to Zolo. Both Robin and Zoro looked at each other and Zoro looked at her. They walked out the kitchen and,

"Hey...have you noticed that...he really got weird when you asked him that question."

"Yeah. I think he's hiding something."

"When I saw Zolo walked in the kitchen earlier I felt something's bad is gonna happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But let's just forget it..." he said and Robin nodded. And both of them went back in the kitchen.

"Ok..." said Nami.

"...Do you guys want to meet him?" he asked.

"Um...ok, sure!" said Luffy.

"Sure." said Sanji.

"I'm in." said Chopper.

"Me, too." said Usopp.

"We're both in." said Zoro and Zolo smiled.

Night came...they got ready and followed Zolo. They quietly walked up a mountain...there was no one there...the place looks deserted. And only one street light is working.

"What's...with this place?" asked Nami curiously but Zolo didn't reply.

"Zolo? Zolo?" said Nami.

"Hey! Earth to Zolo!" yelled Zoro and he,

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sanji.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Ok then let's keep going!" said Luffy in excitement.

After 2 hours of walking, they've reached their destination. They looked at a huge house...it looks very old. And it looks like a,

"Haunted...house..." mumbled Usopp and Chopper.

"This place looked liked it had a war." said Luffy.

"Maybe they had a war." said Robin.

"It's a weird and creepy place." said Nami.

"H-hey, Zolo. Does your father really live here?" asked Zoro confusingly.

"...Yes..." he whispered.

"Alright." said Luffy. They continued walking until they were in front of the door.

"That's...a huge door..." said Sanji.

"Cool!" said Luffy. When Zolo opened the door, he said to the crew,

"I'm sorry." and their eyes widened.

"It's a trap!" yelled Robin.

"Zolo what's the meaning of this?" asked Nami but he didn't respond. He continued to walk inside the house with a shadow covering his eyes.

"ZOLO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Zoro. Zoro then, walked down the stairs chuckling evilly.

"Well, done, my son." said Zoro.

""My son?" Is thay YOUR FATHER?" asked Usopp.

"He is my father. He's the president of the Roronoa Clan."

"Ro-ronoa Clan..." said Zoro surprised.

"That's right. Hm...you are Roronoa Zoro, right...my lost son." he said with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoro whispered. And Zoro smiled.

"Zolo is your brother...and I am your father. Like you...I wanna be the greatest swordsman. But with you on the way I can't get what I want. So that's why I send you here." explained Zoro.

"Mr. Swordsman..." said Robin worried.

"So...I see you have a girfriend, huh?" he said waking over to Robin.

"Nice, very nice. You picked a right and perfect girl for you." he said. When Zoro almost touched Robin,

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled and he punched his father in the face.

"Father!" said Zolo worried.

"...Oh I see...if you want to start the battle let's start." he said and Zoro looked at Zoro's nakama.

"If your nakama interrupts us in the battle...your girlfriend is dead." he said. They tied her up,

"ROBIN! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" he yelled. He drew out his sword,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's against the rules my son. Your enemy is here." and Zoro looked at Zoro angrily.

"You have crossed the line! What the hell do you want from me!" he yelled. Zoro looked at him,

"Your soul." he repIied.

* * *

A/N: Please don't always forget to leave a review and rate it. I have been busy in school. The last chapter is near. I guess it's Chapter 10. 


	10. Zoro vs Zoro

A/N: ...Sorry for being late...I got really lazy but anyways...here's a new chappy.

* * *

Zoro stood still. He closed his eyes and he looked over his shoulder. 

"Luffy, Love-cook." he said with a firm voice. Luffy and Sanji looked at him and,

"...Don't interrupt." he said and smirked.

"Uh...Marimo..." and Luffy grinned.

"Wakatta, Zoro!" replied Luffy and Zoro smiled.

"Tie them up, father." ordered Zoro and his father, Zolo, Robin and the crew was surprised.

"What-!" was all Usopp could say and Zoro smirked.

"Do what he says!" and five armed man tied them up and hanged them. Luffy whined and Sanji kept yelling to Zoro,

"Oi, Marimo! YOU BETTER RELEASE ME!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' MARIMO, LOVE-COOK!"

"YOU!"

"Grrr...AFTER I FINISH HIM YOUR NEXT!"

"THEN YOU BETTER HURRY!"

"Oi...it's okay if you tie me up...but I don't want to be hanging like this." complained Luffy while Sanji and Zoro continued to argue. Nami sighed and sweatdropped at the same time as she said,

"How can they be arguing and complain at a situation like this?" asked Nami.

"...They're the eighth wonders of the world." said Usopp.

"I'll never understand them." added Chopper.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Zoro's father. "Now can we get started over here?" asked Zoro irritatingly as a vein popped on his head.

"Fine..." he said calmly and he drew out his two swords. His father smiled saying,

"It's not that easy, Zoro. We have to add a little excitement. Yes...how about a little torture?" he said and his eyes widened. The worried Zoro looked over his shoulder to find Robin and a knife pointed on her neck.

"Why you...let her go!" he hissed and ran over to Robin but he was knocked out by a force that seems to surround him and his father.

"Zoro! Are you alright?" asked the worried captain.

"I'm fine. What was that?" he asked facing his father.

"Oh nothing. It's just a little barrier. Now, shall we begin?" he asked.

"Yeah." he replied and he looked at his father confusingly. He raised his eyebrow and,

"Where's your sword?" he asked and his father's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah I left it on my room and I forgot it." he said and everybody sweatdropped.

"What kind of a nut-head is he?" asked Sanji.

"Is he stupid or something?" asked Nami.

"I'M NOT STUPID AND I'M NOT A NUT-HEAD!" yelled Zoro.

"Then you're a marimo." said Luffy.

"I AM NOT!" he yelled.

"But at least...like father like son." he said shrugging it.

"I'm nothing like you. I'm not a dumb and stupid man." and Sanji scoffed at Zoro's reply.

"DON'T START!" Zoro yelled.

"Very well. Since we can't get out this barrier now. I have to fight you and kill you with my own arms." he said clenching his fist with a smile painted on his face.

"Hmph. Then this battle is useless then. I'll slice you to pieces and i'll wipe that ridiculous smile out of your ridiculous face!"

"Now, now, child. Don't be so harsh." replied Zoro.

"Then let's begin!" he yelled. He ran to his father to attack but he stood still looking at him, not doing anything. When Zoro was about to cut him in half,

"I SURRENDER!" yelled his father blocking his face.

"What?" was all Zoro could say.

"Huh?" said Sanji. All of them sweatdropped and,

"Is he really the president of Zoro's clan?" asked Nami.

"That Ossan is weird..." commented Luffy.

"...And I thought this would be a very exciting battle..." said Usopp.

"...I won't understand Zoro's family ever..." added Chopper.

"...You surrender?" asked Zoro and he loosened his grip on his sword looking at his father.

"Nope. Just kidding!" he said. Zoro was startled when he looked down, he saw his father's hand near his chest and powerful force hit him hard. He got thrown off and he hit the barrier that electricuted him.

"Mr. Swordsman!" yelled Robin worried.

"How can you be so naive, Zoro?" asked his father. Zoro spit out blood and he felt a very terrible pain inside his chest. Gaspng for breath without his swords on his hand, he looked at his father angrily.

"I've been had..." he whispered. He rushed to his father but he simply punched Zoro in the stomach. He was down on his knees, fighting the pain. But Zoro still stood up, he gave a kick but he's father easily blocked it. A punch, but he dodged it. Then another, and another, and another but still he couldn't hit him. He felt like he was punching and kicking air. His father saw a chance to attack...Nami noticed it and yelled,

"ZORO, LOOK OUT!" she yelled but it was too late. He was strongly hit in his ribs, before Zoro would be thrown away, his father grabbed Zoro's collar.

"What's wrong, son? Getting weak? I guess we have to spice things up a little bit. Makino!" he yelled. The armed men nodded and he made a cut through Robin's skin. He yelled not to touch her but he couldn't speak and he couldn't move.

"Robin-chan! Are you alright?" asked Sanji worried.

"H-hai..." she replied. 'Mr. Swordsman...please stop.' she thought as blood flowed through her skin.

Zoro looked like a punching bag. He was getting weak and he couldn't move a muscle. His nakama was worried and Luffy couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to help Zoro but he couldn't get free. So the only thing that they could do, is watch him...slowly. It hurt them all that they couldn't watch anymore as Zoro's blood scattered everywhere. But the one that feels more hurt...is Robin. A shadow covering her eyes, as tears started to build up on her eyes. She trembled and clenched her fist, gritting her teeth. Nami looked at Robin worriedly and she looked at Zoro angrily.

"OI, ZORO! WILL YOU WAKE UP? THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S WORRIED HERE!" she yelled but still, his father continued to hit him.

"MARIMO, WAKE UP!" yelled Sanji.

"Cucumber head! What do you think you're doing? You can't die right now! You can't leave us! ...YOU CAN'T LEAVE ROBIN-CHAN LIKE THIS!" yelled Sanji.

Zoro's eyes snapped opened as he heard her name. She was special to him, he swore he would protect her no matter what, he promised to love her until the day they die. In Zoro's mind,

'I can't leave her alone. Not now...not ever...Because I promised this things to her...I won't die. I'll win this battle and we can get back to our normal lives...just wait...i'll finish him off and we can finally be together, Robin!" yelled Zoro on his thought.

When his father was about to hit him again, Zoro grabbed his arm and boxed Zoro on the face as hard as he can. His father got thrown away and he hit the barrier and it did the same thing. Zoro picked up his other sword and pointed it to his father as he ran to him. Zoro stood up and he's eyes widened as Zoro was getting nearer to him, so is death. He quickly grabbed a sword on the floor and Zoro was in front of him. So...both of them got stabbed. Zoro in the arm and his father in the chest. Robin looked at the swordsman worried with her mouth opened. Zoro's father went down on his knees as he placed his arms on his chest to stop the continously flowing of blood. Zoro looked at his father on the ground. He looked at his arm and he painfully removed the sword out.

"AAAHH! ZORO IS BLEEDING! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! HE'LL LOSE BLOOD!" panicked Chopper.

"Calm down there, Chopper." said Usopp calmig him down. Zoro looked at the sword with his eyes wide in surprise, 'It's impossible...my swords can't attack it's own master. But yet..." he thought. He looked at it and he saw a green liquid on the sword. He slowly looked at it and questioned himself. Zolo ran to his father crying and hugged his father's lifeless body. The barrier disappeared and the armed men, too. Robin got free as the ropes vanished, even Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp's. So they fell down on the floor. Chopper got up quickly and Robin ran to Zoro.

"Zoro! We have to heal your wounds!" yelled Chopper.

"Zoro-kun...are you alright?" asked Robin. Zoro looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine." he replied.

"It's alri-" he was cut off as Robin hugged him tight. His eyes wide in surprise, he smiled and he hugged her back.

"Zolo...i'll cure your father." said Chopper.

"No..." he wisphered.

"What...? You don't want to be cured, Ossan...Chopper's a great doctor!" said Luffy overhearing them.

"...It's fine...I can't live like this...i'm so ashamed..." he whispered.

"...Father...wakatta..." said Zolo and Zoro smiled at him and he looked at Zoro.

"...I'm...I'm proud of you, son...you'll be great swordsman...and a great husband and father..." he said wich made Zoro and Robin blush.

"...Hey! I know your in pain but I don't agree with your whole 'husband and father' thing." said Zoro and Zoro laughed weakly.

"...Hey...I have a question..." said Zoro.

"...What is it son?"

"What is this green stuff in my blood? ...It really hurts..." he said. His father, Zolo, Chopper and Robin's eyes widened.

"...No! Dad! Tell, me you didn't put the poison on the sword!" yelled Zolo.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Dad...there's no way to cure that! Not even Chopper can!" yelled Zolo pointing to Chopper.

"It's alright Zolo." said Zoro to his brother.

"...I know who can cure you..." said they're father weakly.

"You have to search for Taitsukun..."

"Taitsukun...you mean, grandma!" and his father nodded.

"...Go to...Mt. Hokkan...you'll...find her...there...but you only have...five days left...Zolo...Zoro...I hope to see...you again...sometime..." he said smiling at them catching his breath. After a second, Chopper heard his heart stopped.

"...He's gone..." said Chopper.

"It's alright. I knew my father has always been good. I bet he's going up in heaven now." said Zolo smiling. Chopper smiled. Robin and Zoro, too. They looked at each other,

"Promise me you'll never do that again." said Robin.

"I think I have lots of promises to make. How bout you...what's your promise?" asked Zoro. Robin smiled sweetly at him and he pulled Zoro's head through hers and kissed him passionately.

"Oi you two get a room." said Usopp watching them.

"Shut...up!" said Zoro trying to be calm. And all of them bursted out to laughter.

After the deadly battle. The StrawHat Pirates are about to set sail and go to the island named, Konan. Zoro was saying goodbye to his brother and Nami was busy studying at the map they gave her. Luffy was on his favorite spot sitting and grinning as he knows that there would be another long adventure for them to face. They waved at Zolo and he waved back saying,

"Arigatou! Promise me to visit us again, alright?"

"We promise!" yelled Luffy. Zolo grinned and he watched as the ship traveled throught the sea with the setting sun. 'I'll never forget you, brother. I'll never forget all of you.' he thought. He closed his eyes and he walked back to his village with Zoro's bandana tied around his arm.

* * *

A/N: It's done. I know it's not really good. But i'm gonna work on the next chapter right away! 


	11. The Priestess of Seiryu and Nakago

A/N: Here's Chapter 11. I hope you like it!

* * *

Zoro yawned and stretched his hands as far as he could. He blinked and he found a pissed cook with a clenched fist and gritted teeth. The swordsman rose his eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What?" but the cook didn't respond. Zoro thought he saw a steam coming out of his ears and nose. "What?!" he repeated. Sanji grabbed Zoro's collar harshly and pulled his face to his and,

"YOU! YOU MADE ME DROP ROBIN-CHAN'S SNACK! THE FOOD WILL GO ALL TO WASTE!" he yelled. Zoro slapped his hands and looked at him confusingly and asked what was he talking about.

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? YOU TRIPPED ME!" he yelled. A question mark appeared on Zoro's head and he looked at Sanji with a half-closed eyes. Placing his hands on Sanji's forehead, he asked, "Are you sick?" Sanji clenched his fist and a big vein popped out on his head. Zoro swore that he really saw a steam coming out from his ears.

"DON'T PLAY THAT TRICK WITH ME!" he yelled. But after Zoro could speak, an angry navigator angrily opened her door to her room. She walked up the deck without noticing Luffy on the ground.

"...Luffy? Are you alright?" asked Chopper. Luffy, with a shoemark left on his face replied, "I'm okay..." However, the cook and swordsman got more and more nervous as the pissed navigator walked to them. But when she approached the two, she didn't do anything but she walked straight to the side of the ship. A big question mark appeared on the two arguing men. A smile crept on Sanji's face and said, "Like I thought, Nami-san couldn't bear to hit me because she loves me. This is such joy." he said fixing his collar. Zoro who was watching sweatdropped at the back of his head.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" the navigator yelled. Everybody looked at her and the captain asked what's wrong.

"We're suppose to reach land right now. And that would be Konan. I wonder if the map has a little error." replied Nami looking at the map on her hand. Robin shut her book and, "Why don't you use the compass Zolo gave you?" and their eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. Zoro, get the compass in my room." ordered Nami.

"Who are you to give me orders!" yelled Zoro. Nami's vein popped out on his head, "Don't start."

"I'll get it, Nami-san!" said Sanji and for just a second, he was in front of Nami with a compass on his hand. Nami took it, the arrow was directly pointing straight.

"We're in the right direction..." she said.

"Oi, guys! I see an island up ahead! That must be Konan!" yelled Usopp up the crownest. Everybody looked forward, the gasped as they saw how big the island was. Luffy and Chopper cheered as they couldn't wait to begin they're journey to Mt. Hokkan and see this Taitsukun guy.

"Yep. That's it. That's the island alright. It's Konan." said Nami.

"And I guess that's Mt. Hokkan." replied Robin pointing at a very high mountain. They're jaws dropped saying, "We're gonna climb that mountain...? That big and very high mountain? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE POISONED ZORO?" everybody said to Zoro and Robin laughed.

After landing, they looked at the busy people walking at the sidewalk. People seems to have a friendly environment here. A smile and grin was painted on their faces when suddenly,

"Oi!" yelled a guard wearing a red armor riding a horse and armed with a spear. "Where's your passports?" he asked.

"Passports? We don't have any. We're pirates." said Nami and she covered her mouth. The guard's eyes widened as he says, "Pirates?"

"Nami...why did you say that?" asked Usopp.

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away!"

"Way away." said Zoro.

"Your pirates? Then don't move or else i'll kill you." he said pointing his spear to Nami. Sanji noticed Nami so, "Oi! Don't point dangerous things to a girl!" Another guard came and asked what's going on. The guard said everything about them and he looked at them. He's eyes widened as he saw Robin.

"Wait!" he said. He got off his horse and walked to Robin.

Zoro kept an eye on him and he got ready to attack if he did anything to Robin, so is Sanji. The guard took off his helmet and revealed a handsome blonde guy. Nami's eyes widened as she saw how handsome he looked especially when he's smiling, she could hear her heart beating and she swore she was lightly blushing. The handsome guy kneeled in front of Robin and they were all confused on what he was doing.

"Priestess of Seiryu. You've finally come. Let me introduce myself. I am Nakago, one of the Seiryu Seven." he said and a mark glowed on his forehead wich means, 'Spirit'.

"Priestess of Seiryu? Robin! Are you a priestess of this kingdom?" asked Usopp confusingly.

"I don't know." replied Robin. Nakago smiled and he looked at Zoro and he's smile vanished. He stood up and faced Zoro.

"You're one of the Seiryu Seven, right?" he asked.

"What? What Seiryu Seven?" Zoro asked confusingly and he don't know why but Nakago seems to be a very likeable guy. Nakago smiled once again and he replied,

"That mark on your forehead. I'd say you're really angry at me or to someone." and Zoro's eyes widened. Everybody looked at his forehead and it glowed, it means 'Dragon.'

"That's your character. Tasuki!" he yelled and a boy riding a horse got off and walked to Nakago.

"What is it?" he asked taking of his helmet revealing a red-headed guy with a fan on his back and two fangs grew on his teeth.

"Inform His Highness that the Priestess of Seiryu and one of the Seiryu Seven is hear."

"Hai." he replied and he rode his horse and headed to a palace.

"I'm not the Priestess of Seiryu." said Robin.

"Yes, you are. Even though you said you aren't...you are now. We waited for you and our prayers have been answered. If you summon Seiryu succesfully you can save Konan." and Robin was speechless. In Nami's mind was, 'Robin's the priestess...? I don't get this island.'

"Tasuki? Who is he?" asked Chopper. Nakago looked at the reindeer and jumped up screaming.

"A talking deer!" he yelled climbing up on a tree and everybody sweatdropped.

"I'm a reindeer!" yelled Chopper.

"Yes, I know that." and he looked at Nami in the corner of his eyes. He saw another mark glowing on the left part of her chest. It says, 'Lightning'. Nakago faced Nami and he simply undid her buttons. Sanji's eyes widened and he said, "PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH NAMI-SAN!" he yelled. Everybody held him back but Nakago didn't mind. He looked at it and, "You're one of the Seiryu Seven...even you two." said Nakago looking at Luffy and Sanji. Luffy pointed at himself asking, "Me?" and Nakago's reply was, "Yes, you. Your character is...'Rubber'. And you..." Nakago's eyes widened and Sanji asked a confused, "What?"

"Umm...your charcter's 'Ogre'." and everybody snickered.

"WHAT! AND THAT MARIMO GETS TO BE A DRAGON? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE OGRE 'CAUSE OF HIS HAIR!" yelled Sanji pointing to Zoro.

"Relax, love-cook. Look at you, your turning green." said Zoro laughing and everybody laughed, too. A vein popped on Sanji's head and,

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Very well then, Priestess of Seiryu and the rest of your crew and the Seiryu Seven. Please follow me to Emperoror Hotohori's palace." he said. "Priestess od Seiryu, please ride the horse. We don't want you to be tired."

"No thank you, Mr. Guard." she said and Zoro looked at them slowly. Sanji noticed Zoro and an evil smile crept on Sanji's face. "Jealous, eh?" asked Sanji beside Zoro.

"What are ya' talkin' about?" he asked.

"You're jealous." he said.

"I'm not!" lied Zoro and in his mind, 'Nakago may be a very likeable guy...but...what am I thinking! Don't I trust Robin? I trust her! So it's just okay. There's no reason to get jealous!' And the other one that's watching them is Nami. 'Robin and Nakago...? I don't agree! Robin's with Zoro. She can't possibly be into this handsome guy! I trust Robin! As soon as tell her how I feel about Nakago she'll understand and she'll avoid him. After that, I can make Nakago fall for me!' thought Nami and she smiled.

"What's wrong, Nami?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing." she replied. And they continued to walk straight to the palace.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay. I know Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Luffy doesn't have this marks or characters but just imagine they have. So...i'll be working on the next chapter. 


	12. A Brokenhearted Swordsman

A/N: I wrote something stupid here. Zoro maybe a lil bit out of character but please read it.

* * *

They continued to walk through the town. They soon arrived at a big palace and they were greeted by a long-haired and handsome man but he looks like a girl to all of them. Hearts were appearing everywhere and a heart was popping out of Sanji's eyes.

"Woow! And who are you, miss? I'm Sanji! You have a pretty face!" said Sanji. The man laughed like a girl and said, "Really? Why don't you hit on Nuriko instead? She's more fit." said the man pointing to the girl behind him. She was good-looking and she has long violet hair. "WOW! This place is heaven! Mellorine! Mellorine!" yelled Sanji. Usopp, Sanji, Nami and Zoro sweatdropped.

"Seiryu Seven and The Priestess of Seiryu..."

"Please call me Robin." said Robin and smiled and Nakago smiled back.

"Lady Robin and Seiryu Seven...I would want you to meet the Emperor of Konan." and they were all speechless with their mouth wide opened. Especially Sanji, he's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes were bulging as if it was gonna fall. He went red cause of embarassment. Seeing Sanji hitting on a man made them all laugh.

"Very nice to meet you. I am Hotohori. This is one of the Seiryu Seven, Nuriko."

"Well, at least, Nuriko-san is a girl!" cheered Sanji. "Her character means 'Strength.'" continued Hothori.

"Hothori, where is Tasuki?" asked Nakago.

"Don't you worry Nakago. He's inside. Well then, Priestess of Seiryu and the Seiryu Seven and their friends. You can enter the palace and make yourselves comfortable. And everybody cheered in happiness. While Nakago and Hotohori walked slowly in the hall Nakago said,

"Hotohori...the Seiryu Seven has been gathered. Now all we need is to summon Seiryu." said Nakago.

"It's not that simple Nakago. The empire of Kutou has the Suzaku Seven, too. Tamahome, one of the Suzaku Seven has the shinzaho."

"Shinzaho? You mean we still need the other shinzaho to summon Seiryu!" asked Nakago.

"Don't you worry, Nakago. Everything's under control. The empire of Kutou still don't have a priestess. As long as that remains...we're safe." smiled the emperor. Nakago bowed and replied, "Wakatta." and the emperor continued to walk. Nami met Nakago and she blushed, 'What am I gonna do? He's, he's actaully here...I can't believe this...' thought Nami looking away blushing. Nakago noticed her so, "Oh, Lady Nami. Where are you going?" asked Nakago in a very polite voice wich made Nami blush even more.

"Well...um...uh...I was just gonna take a walk..." she said nervously and Nakago puased for a while and he smiled.

"Good. Can I join you then?" he asked smiling at her and she was really sweating and blushing even more.

"S-sure, why not?" and they walked to the pond and tell stories together. Luffy who was watching them wasn't smiling nor grinning. But instead, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"They're really developing huh, Luffy?" asked Usopp. Luffy forced a fake grin and replied, "Yeah!" and Usopp smiled nodding.

"Where you going?" asked Usopp. Luffy looked behind his shoulders and replied, "Nothing. I'm just gonna go find the cool emperor and ask of they have any food here!" he said and Usopp, "Ok." when Luffy was gone Usopp rose his eyebrow.

"What is up with Luffy? He's really acting weird." said Usopp going inside a room where Chopper was making more Rumble Balls. Zoro went out of his chamber with an expressionless face. Robin came out of her room, too and saw Zoro walking. She smiled and called for his name. Zoro looked over his shoulder and he forced a smile.

"Where are you going, Zoro-kun?" asked Robin walking beside him.

"Nothing. It's not 'Mr. Swordsman' anymore?" asked Zoro. Robin shook her head and explained,

"Mr. Guard-I mean, Nakago said The Priestess shouldn't talk like that. It's a litte hard at first but i'm getting used to it." and Zoro nodded at her respond and he continued to walk. Robin furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him worriedly.

"Zoro-kun...are you alright?" she asked. Zoro faced her and replied a firm, "No." and her eyes widened.

"What is it then? Is there something wrong?" Zoro closed his eyes and he reached for Robin's face and rubbed her left cheek.

"It's alright...I don't deserve it anyway..." he said and he walked away leaving a confused Robin. Those words that he said, what does it mean. She couldn't understand what's happening and why has he acting weird all day.

"Oh, Robin! Or shall I say, Priestess of Seiryu!" called Usopp.

"Oh, hi there Usopp." greeted Robin and smiled. Usopp paused for a while and cleaned his ears.

"Um...let me start again. Hi there, Robin." repeated Usopp.

"What is it, Usopp?" she asked politely.

"Not...'Mr. Long-Nose' anymore, huh? I bet that handsome general of yours convinced you to quit that habit, right?" and Robin blushed.

"Well...yeah." replied Robin closing her eyes.

"That's nice. You'll finally find someone since Zoro and you broke up." said Usopp. Robin snapped her eyes open and darted her eyes to Usopp.

"What!" and Usopp rose his eyebrow.

"What, 'what'?"

"What did Zoro-kun said!"

"Ok, calm down Robin. Don't act like you didn't know this." and Robin shook her head.

"But why will Zoro say that you two split up?" and Robin said she doesn't know. Usopp sighed as Robin remembered:

FLASHBACK

"Zoro-kun...are you alright?" she asked. Zoro faced her and replied a firm, "No." and her eyes widened.

"What is it then? Is there something wrong?" Zoro closed his eyes and he reached for Robin's face and rubbed her left cheek. There was a long silence and he sighed.

"It's alright...I don't deserve it anyway..." he said and he walked away leaving a confused Robin. Those words that he said, what does it mean. She couldn't understand what's happening and why has he acting weird all day.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So that's what he said to you, huh? What was the reason...?" asked Usopp and Robin replied, "I don't know...but I need to find out what's bothering him so much." she said. Usopp looked at her and sighed once again,

"What's happening in this world? First Luffy, now Zoro? They have been acting weird all day..."

Robin walked away and he met Hotohori. She stopped and he continued to walk towards her. He smiled and she blushed.

"Hello, Priestess of Seiryu. Having fun?" asked the emperor politely.

"Yes. Have you seen Zoro-kun?"

"Oh...the green-haired swordsman? He just walked outside the garden." and Robin replied a polite, "Thank you." Hotohori called her name and she stopped. She looked over his shoulder and he said a thing that surprised her.

"Zoro is lucky to have you. If I were him, I wouldn't let you go." she let out a little gasp and darted her eyes to the emperor but he wasn't there anymore.

"What's happening...?" wisphered Robin.

Nakago and Nami walked outside the garden with Nami telling a story about how Robin and Zoro got together and some parts of it made Nakago laugh,

"So that's how they got together." said Nami. And Nakago smiled and asked,

"What does Lady Robin do everyday in your ship?" asked Nakago. Nami's smile vanished and in her thought, 'Why does Nakago keep talking about Robin? 'How is Robin, what does Robin do everyday, what's her past like, and why does she have to choose Zoro'! Can he at least ask a different question!'

"It's nothing. She just sits all day and she reads about this book called, 'The Rainbow Mist.'"

"Tell me, Lady Nami. Are you heading for Mt. Hokkan?"

"Uh-Yes. How did you know?"

"I saw the green color in Zoro's blood at his room when he was taking off a blood-stained cloth off his arms. I guess he has caught the Shoujen Poison. So he only has five days to live. No one can cure this except for a guy named Taitsukun." he explained.

"Have you ever met this Taitsukun guy?" asked Nami and Nakago shook his head. There was a long silence, Nakago stopped dead on his tracks and Nami asked what's wrong. Nakago blushed and he got nervous, Nami felt this.

"Lady Nami, I have to tell you something." he said and Nami heard her heart beat beating so fast.

"What is it?"

"...Can you please...tell Lady Robin I am...in love with her?" asked Nakago. Nami's eyes widened and she felt a terrible pain inside her chest, her heart sank and she fell into her knees.

"Lady Nami! What is it?" asked Nakago. Her long hair was creating a shadow over her eyes and tears started to build up.

"Lady Nami...What's wro-!" he was cut off as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lady Nami?" and Nami darted her eyes to Nakago.

"I WON'T TELL HER!" she yelled and Nakago's eyes widened.

"NAKAGO, I CAN'T! I LOVE YOU!" Nami yelled as more and more tears came out. Nakago was speechless. He stood there shock. Robin who was watching them heard what Nakago said:

FLASHBACK

"...Can you please...tell Lady Robin I am...in love with her?" asked Nakago.

END OF FLASHBACK

Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Nakago...is that why Zoro-kun told them we broke up? ...Does Zoro-kun knows this? ...I...I admit it...I...I love Nakago..." she said. And on the other side, there was Luffy watching them also with the same expression on his face.

"Nami...you love him...but what about...us..." whispered Luffy. He gritted his teeth and ran away to his room. While Zoro was behind Robin watching her, he heard what she said. He wiped away the tears starting to buid up on his eyes.

"So is that how you really feel?" asked Zoro wich startled Robin. She looked behind her and there she found a crying swordsman.

"Zoro-kun..." was all she could say. Zoro's tears kept on coming out and no matter how hard he tries to stop it. He just can't...he just can't bear the pain he felt when he heard those words from her/...I...I admit it...I...I love Nakago...\ She looked at him in surprise with her mouth opened and Zoro forced a smile.

"It's...it's alright...i'm happy...for you two..." he lied. Robin furrowed her eyebrows and he walked to him and said, "I'm sorry." she said and she put her arms around him and hugged him. It made Zoro cry more. Robin couldn't believe what Zoro's reaction was. She thought he would probably walk out or he would probably fight Nakago. But no...he just stood there crying. She never saw Zoro cry. She now knows how hurt he is. More hurt than she had expected...to make a strong swordsman like him cry...she understood how he felt. As Zoro sobbed and sniffed...he pulled Robin away and walked to his room. But before he left he said, "I'm sorry...".

* * *

A/N: Sheesh! I know you're mad cause this story sucks...im with you! I'm still working on the next chapter. But tell me what you think. 


	13. Amiboshi, One of The Suzaku Seven

A/N: Chpater 13...it's finished. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

'So she loves Nakago, huh? ...I can't do anything about it...' he thought closing his eyes. When he entered his room he saw Sanji. He exhaled the smoke lazily and grabbed Zoro's collar and pinned him on the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" yelled Sanji. Zoro closed his eyes, one more time and, "...It's none of your business..." he replied and slapped Sanji's hands.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH HER! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHAT WOULD SHE REACT IF YOU JUST SAID THIS TO PEOPLE THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!" Zoro gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"IT IS TRUE! ROBIN IS IN LOVE WITH THAT STUPID GENERAL!" he yelled back. Sanji's eyes widened and Zoro turned around and laid on his bed.

"Marimo...Robin-chan...she, she's in love with Nakago?" asked Sanji not believing what the swordsman just said. Zoro sighed and he replied a, "Yeah." Sanji stood there and there was a long silence.

"...So is Nami..." and Sanji's eyes widened, he clenched his fists and, "...Are you sure!"

"I heard the whole story. Could you please leave me alone for a while." said Zoro and Sanji left and closed the door behind him. Sanji leaned against the door and exhaled his smoke again.

"And you just let her fall for him, huh? How stupid are you, Marimo? Even you, Luffy. I can't believe they're letting this happen. ...I have to do something about this..." he said firmly and he walked to the general's room.

As Luffy walked near the pond, he closed his eyes and he can't believe Nami fell for him completely. He stood there and he looked at his reflection in the water. And he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't get it, I don't get it, I don't get it!" he said.

"You don't get what?" asked Nuriko from behind.

"Nuriko? Nuriko, right?" and she nodded. She sat on a rock, too and smiled at Luffy.

"Heartbrokened, huh?" and Luffy frowned, "No." he lied crossing his arms and Nuriko giggled.

"I say The Priestess of Seiryu is falling for Nakago, too. That green-haired swordsman felt the same way, too. Lady Nami fell for him. And His Highness is in love with The Priestess of Seiryu. Kind of complicated isn't it? A love triangle?" and with that, Luffy's eyes widened and he looked at Nuriko behind his shoulder.

"The emperor is in love with Robin?" he asked and Nuriko nodded and Luffy's jaw dropped. Nuriko got up and she leaned against the tree. But when she did that, the tree fell and Luffy looked at her surprisingly.

"Oops, that was pretty stupid of me." she said.

"What-" was all Luffy could say. "That was cool! You have a super human strength!" yelled Luffy and Nuriko smiled.

A cold breezy night came. Zoro left his chamber and walked out the palace quietly. When suddenly someone tapped him and he got thrown away. Nuriko laughed and,

"Are you alright, Zoro? I was just gonna tap you."

"Nuriko! How many times do I have to tell you that a tap from you is a full blown punch for a human!" he yelled.

"Marimo." called Sanji from the hallway with the emperor.

"What're you doin' here?" he asked.

"I heard about the Shoujen Poison. You're heading to Mt. Hokkan to seek Taitsukun. But you can't go alone there."

"Why not?"

"Because you have a bad sense of direction." said the emperor and Zoro looked at Sanji angrily.

"Calm down, cucumber-head."

"Shut up! I'm gonna go now."

"Hey, wait for us!" yelled Nuriko and he put his hands on Zoro's shoulder and Zoro got pushed down.

"What the-! NURIKO!" he yelled and Sanji, the emperor and Nuriko laughed.

As they walked through the crowded people Hotohori explained evrything to them how he felt about Robin. Zoro kept quiet and Nuriko looked at Zoro.

"What's wrong?" she asked to Zoro and he just shook his head.

"You're still worried about Robin?" asked Sanji.

"Let's just...keep going." he replied.

The night passed, once again. An archaeologist who didn't slept all night sighed. She got up from her bed and made her way to Zoro's room for a talk. She knocked on his door but there was no answer, she knocked again but still there was no answer. She thought maybe he was still sleeping. She slowly opened the door and he found no one. The room was tidy and clean and she only found a letter lying on the table. Robin picked it up and started to read it. It says:

"I hope you're reading this letter Robin. Don't worry, i'll be fine. I headed to Mt. Hokkan to find this Taitsukun guy. I'll be back soon, I promise. Please be safe."

And she folded the letter and put it on her pocket. When she went outside the hallway, there she met Nami. She wasn't smiling but her face was expressionless. Robin greeted her with a smile but she didn't smile back. Robin asked what's wrong and before she knew it...she could feel her body get weak and her vision blury as she felt a pain all around her body and after that, she passed away with Nami just looking at her. Nakago entered the room smiling evilly and said,

"Very good. You have done quite well."

"Are you sure your gonna love me and forget about her if I do this!" she asked. Nakago smirked and hugged Nami.

"Of course." he said. Nami closed her eyes and put her arms around him. In Nakago's mind, 'So this is the only way to convince Lady Nami. Soon she will be The Priestess of Suzaku and she will summon Suzaku. After that...I will enjoy killing The Priestess and the Seiryu Seven with my own hands...as long as the emperor thinks i'm one of the Seiryu Seven my plan will go well. After they failed to summon Seiryu the Sacred Scroll will be burnt and soon, they have no choice but to surrender this war.' and he laughed evilly inside his head.

Nuriko popped her head out of the bushes and looked side by side. She tip toed to the tree and hid behind it.

"So..I guess the-" she was cut off as arrows came pouring in. They gasped and, "Nuriko-san, are you alright!" asked Sanji. Luckily, Nuriko dodged it all.

"H-Hai..."

"Where the hell are they hiding?" asked Zoro irritatingly holding his sword.

"They're everywhere. They had us surrounded, I guess." said Nuriko getting the arrows of her shirt. The arrows came pouring in, once again but they were coming in every direction.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE FOR SURE!" Sanji yelled.

"REKKA...SHINEN!" yelled someone and the fire burned all the arrows. Soon, their enemies retreated. Zoro, Nuriko, Sanji and Hotohori looked behind their shoulders and they saw a smiling Tasuki with his mark glowing.

"Tasuki?" said Hotohori. He put his fan back on it's place and walked to them.

"Your lucky I came right in time or else you're dead meat."

"What're you doing here?" asked Sanji.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"We're heading to Mt. Hokkan." explained Zoro.

"Mt. Hokkan...well im going there, too to meet this guy." said Tasuki. And they continued to walk up the mountain. It was a very cold night and they couldn't make a fire because it rained. Nuriko who was shivering and a blanket wrapped around her said,

"H-How cold is this Mt. Ho-Hokkan?" she asked.

"I..d-don't know." replied Sanji.

"We-we'll have to travel at dawn. W-we can't...continue if it's f-freezing." said the emperor. Nuriko in the other hand have this love strucked look as she looked at the emperor. Sanji looked at Nuriko then to Hotohori, to Nuriko and back to him, to her and back to him and steam came out of his ears and nose.

"Tasuki...can you use your fan to-to warm us up?" asked Nuriko.

"My fan isn't used for stupid things!" yelled Tasuki.

"Oi, watch your mouth." said Sanji. Nuriko frowned and gave him a "Please!" look. He looked at her in a half closed eyes and sweatdropped. And after that, Tasuki created a little fire warming her face. Hotohori looked at Zoro confusingly and asked,

"What's wrong, Zoro?" asked Hotohori.

"Huh? ...Nothing." he replied looking down.

"You have been quiet since this morning."

"...I just...have a feeling that Ro- I mean...The Priestess is in trouble." and Hotohori smiled.

"Don't worry, Zoro. Nakago is there to protect her." Zoro gritted his teeth when he heard his name. He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes.

"Alright! I'm gonna hit the sack!" said Tasuki stretching his hands and lying down, Sanji next, Nuriko, Zoro and Hotohori. When they were all asleep, Sanji heard something and he lazily sat up, "Huh...? ...What the hell is that...?" he asked himself scratching his head and yawning. He heard someone playing a flute. Sanji shook Zoro saying, "Marimo. Yo, Marimo. MARIMO!" he yelled but he was still sleeping and snoring along with Tasuki. He sweatdropped and, "Why do I even bother?" he asked himself and he heard the music again.

"Who's there?" he asked but the music continued to play. Sanji got curious about this. He got up and find this guy playing a flute and he continued to walk throught the dark forest. And soon, he saw a black figure standing.

"Who are you?" asked Sanji but he didn't reply.

"I said who are you!" and soon he stopped. He put his flute on his side and walked to Sanji revealing a boy. A brown-haired boy with a red cloth wrapped around his head and a mark glowing on his arm. Sanji's eyes widened and,

"...I guess you're one of the Suzaku Seven..." said Sanji getting ready to attack. "What do you want?" he asked. The boy smiled and opened his closed eyes,

"Pleased to meet you, I am Amiboshi...one of the Suzaku Seven. The Priestess of Suzaku sent me here to eliminate you all Seiryu Seven." and Sanji stood still with his hands on his pocket.

"Eliminate us, huh? I believe you can't even lay a finger on me. Why don't you try?" he asked. When he was about to play his flute...

"Sanji, STOP!" yelled Hotohori from behind.

"Hotohori?" said Sanji looking over his shoulder.

"Sanji, what do you think you're doing?" asked Nuriko.

"Sorry, Nuriko-san!" he apologized.

"Will you step out, Hotohori? I can take care of this guy with just one blow!" said Tasuki holding out his fan.

"Who are you? You're one of the Suzaku Seven right?" asked Nuriko.

"Please everybody...and Sanji...he was just about to blow you to pieces! You're lucky I came right here in time!" scolded Hotohori. Amiboshi smirked and turned around folding his arms behind his back.

"I have a bad news for you Hotohori." and with that, their eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder and,

"Kutou has found a Priestess. As soon as we gather the Suzaku Seven we can summon Suzaku with ease. Especially when The Priestess of Seiryu is in Lady Nami's hands."

"'Lady Nami'? WAIT! ARE YOU SAYING THAT NAMI-SAN IS THE PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU?" asked Sanji surprised.

"You got that right." he said calmly nodding his head.

"AND THE PRIESTESS OF SEIRYU IS IN TROUBLE?" asked Hotohori worried.

"WHY THE DIDN'T LUFFY PROTECT THEM! THAT BASTARD!" yelled Sanji.

"Yep. That was part of the plan." After that, Amiboshi, Nuriko, Tasuki, Sanji and Hotohori felt a strong life force. When they looked behind them, there was a blue aura surrounding the swordsman that looks like a dragon with the mark 'Dragon' on his forehead glowing. They blocked their eyes for it was shining so bright, Zoro continued to walk straight to Amiboshi with his eyes covered with a dark shadow. He grabbed Amiboshi's shirt harshly and pulled his face to his and,

"Where is Robin?" he asked firmly and Amiboshi was getting nervous. He tried to reach out for his flute but he couldn't move.

"Where...is...Robin?" he repeated but Amiboshi didn't reply. Zoro was getting impatient and,

"Answer me now or else i'll kill you." he said and Amiboshi furrowed his eyebrows and,

"Let go of me! Let go!" he yelled. Zoro tightened his grip and Amiboshi was now choking a little bit.

"I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU!" he yelled.

"SHE'S IN THE PALACE IN THE EMPIRE OF KUTOU WITH NAKAGO!" he yelled and they were all surprised.

"...Nakago? Is he in danger, too?" asked Tasuki.

"...No...he-he's one of the...Suzaku Seven..." replied Amiboshi catching his breath.

"HE CAN'T BE! HE'S ONE OF THE SEIRYU SEVEN! SEIRYU...NOT SUZAKU!" yelled Tasuki.

"Calm down, Tasuki. Like I thought...he was really one of them. So Nakago ordered you to kill us and he convinced Lady Nami to become the Priestess, huh?" said Hotohori.

"And it's not Nami who ordered you to come and kill us." said Nuriko.

"You're right. I came here to tell you this information only." and Zoro threw him away knocking him down the ground.

"Hotohori and all of you! I might be needing your help to find The Empire of Kutou! If anything happens to The Priestess we won't be able to summon Seiryu!" said Zoro. And all of them nodded in agreement.

"...I can't let them do anything to Robin. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her!" said Zoro and he clenched his fists letting out a strong aura and it disappeared as he loosened his grip...so is the blue life force surrounding him.

"Nakago...what you did was unforgivable. This is not over yet." said Zoro firmly.

"You, too. You're coming, flute guy." said Nuriko. He grabbed his arm and dragged him with them.

"Let go of me! And I have a name! It's Amiboshi! Got that! And you're hurting my arm!" he yelled but Nuriko ignored him.

"Oi, oi, oi you better shut up or else i'll roast you." said Tasuki and Hotohori looked at Zoro, 'His life force...it increased...his life force is even stronger than mine. It's the Priestess who gave him this power...' thought Hotohori.

'Marimo just showed something impossible to do. I wonder if I have this 'life force', too.' thought Sanji looking at his hands. And they continued to walk to Kutou ignoring to climb Mt. Hokkan. They went to rescue Robin and Nami from this evil plan of Nakago. The Seiryu Seven, Roronoa Zoro couldn't stop thinking about The Priestess of Seiryu for he was worried.

'Don't worry, Robin. I'm coming. I promise. I'll save you.' thought Zoro.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 13 is done. Tell me what you think...cause after this "Priestess" thingy...I can't think of any ideas any more cause I want to keep this story going. There are lots of Chapters that i'm still working on so stay tune... 


	14. Seiryu and Suzaku:Friends?

A/N: Sorry!! Sorry, sorry, sorry for not postin' a new chap for a long time. SORRY!

* * *

The night was actually calm. The sky was blanketed with millions of millions of stars dancing around. The round full moon shining so brightly. A black eyed swordsman was staring at it. His friends were fast asleep on the cold grassy land including Amiboshi with Sanji beside him. The reason why the swordsman couldn't sleep was because of the beautiful archaeologist who kept entering his mind...her face, her eyes, her love...he missed them all, he missed her, worrying that something might happened to her, but he pushed that thought aside and happy memories with his nakama came rushing in. This brought a smile to his face, it was just enought to cheer him up. _We'll get through this. There's no way our adventure will stop here. _(A/N: Ok...now i'm making it look like they're gonna die.)_ As long as I live...I swear...i'll protect my nakama...and...Robin _the swordsman thought and he continued to gaze at the moon.

The Empire of Kutou...the palace where Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Robin was. They were at a room...a dark room. The air smells like death, it was cold...they were gathered together to make each other feel warm. Nami and Robin were awake, they were sitting beside the rail across each other, not talking to each other and staying at an awkward moment.

"Hey..." said Nami breaking the silence. Her voice echoed through the halls. They were the only ones there...but of course, there was a snoozing guard who had the key hanging on his dirty fingers. Robin's crystal blue eyes looked at her black ones,

"Yeah?" she replied. Nami paused for a while looking away trying to stop her tears. (A/N: She's a little OOC here. I think everyone is OOC.) She finally looked up and gathered all the courage to her and...

"...I'm sorry." she whispered. But it looks like Robin didn't heard what she said for there was no response from her. The red-haired navigator bit her glossy lip and tried one more time.

"I...I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was so stupid to give up my friends whom I treasured so much to a **liar**." she said. (A/N: And by the word 'liar', she means Nakago.) She discovered his secret. It was all his plan, his dirty plan to use the navigator just to summon a phoenix whom they call 'God'. (A/N: If one of you watched the show **Fushigi Yuugi**...this isn't really real. The 'God' thing, I just made this up. But don't mind it.) He just wants her so she could wish Nakago to be an immortal human being. It hurt her deeply, well, not hurt...but a feeling of rage rushed to her. If she just had her weapon, maybe Nakago would be fried now. With that thought entering the navigator, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"And what hurts me really the most is that I hurt Luffy. The one single and most important person in my life...I tore his heart to pieces. But still...why? I thought...I thought-"

"You thought he was going to hate you?" interrupted Robin. Nami's eyes widened and rested her black eyes at the sleeping captain.

"Well...yeah..." she whispered. Robin looked at the navigator and sighed. Her crystal blue eyes looked out the window...she could see the bright moon. The same moon where Zoro was staring at. And yes, he was still staring at it. Surprisingly, the swordsman could feel Robin was staring at the same thing. This made him confused and he sat up. He took his eyes off and looked everywhere if someone's there and he looked at it again. There was that feeling again...he liked it. He could feel the archaeologist is just beside him.

"Robin..." he whispered her name.

_**Robin...**_

With that, the archaeologist's blue eyes widened. Did she just heard Zoro calling her name. She shook her head at that thought and looked back up the sky. She knows this is going to be stupid but...

"Mr. Swordsman..." she whispered too.

_**Mr. Swordsman...**_

And now, the swordsman was startled. He darted his raven eyes everywhere. There was nothing...nothing but green trees around. Nearly drawing his swords out because of what happened...he put it back and sat down once again. _What the hell was that? Is that Robin? Am I losin' my mind? Hello! There's no way that could happen! ...Am I being stupid? _he thought. But...he did it.

"Is that you Robin?"

_**Is that you Robin?**_

She couldn't believe it! It was him! This made her happy. She turned her head to the navigator but she was asleep beside Luffy. She smiled at them and turned her head back at the sky.

"Is that really you, Mr. Swordsman?" she asked not believing it.

_**Who else? Are you alright?! Is everythin' alright there?! Did that stupid Nakago hurt you?! How's the betrayer?! Where's that so called 'Lady Nami'?! Huh?!**_

"Mr. Swordsman, calm down. I'm alright, everything's fine. And please don't call Ms. Navigator a 'betrayer'. She's here with us, she came back. She discovered Nakago's secret." (A/N: I can't think of anything else to call Nakago. I was thinking, 'Mr. Blonde Warrior'...but...I don't think so.)

"What was that secret?" asked Zoro curiously.

_**It's a long story Mr. Swordsman. Are you alright there?**_

"Yeah, i'm fine. Looks like I made friends here." he said. With that...Sanji woke up, he blinked and he saw Amiboshi's face inches away from him nearky kissing the freaked out cook. (A/N: Like I said...don't mind it.) The cook's eyes bulged as the brunette warrior slowly reached for him...but he opened his eyes and there was the cook looking scared. The warrior's eyes bulged too and both of them jumped up screaming back at each other. (A/N: And by 'screaming'...I mean screaming like a girl.) This made the sleeping Nuriko, Hotohori and Tasuki wake up. But Zoro didn't heard them. He was five metres away from them where he was sitting at a rock near a lake.

"Bastard! Don't stick that ugly mug of yours near me!" yelled the blonde cook.

"That was the same thing I was gonna say! You stole what I said!" the warrior yelled back. The violet-haired warrior eyed them angrily. A big vein poping out of his head appeared.

"How dare they ruin my beauty sleep..." she hissed. The emperor and the red-haired warrior sighed. They saw Zoro. Even Sanji and Amiboshi who was quarreling stopped. A swordsman who seems to be talking to itself yelled out a loud "**WHAT?!**". After that, he paused and he talked. It was like he was talkin' to someone else.

"You think he lost his mind?" asked Sanji staring at the green-haired sowrdsman. A big question mark popped out on the two men. (A/N: Try to picture them as chibi's in here until they walk over to Zoro or until Amiboshi and Sanji got thrown off by Nuriko.)

" I dunno. I thought he was more like a cool and strong guy but I think I was mistaken." replied Amiboshi still looking at Zoro.

"Yeah he's totally lost his mind." said the cook and the warrior nodded along. And another vein popped out on the violet-eyed warrior. She gritted her sharp teeth (A/N: She doesn't really have sharp teeth but this is like the way Nami gets angry.) and brought her clench fist to her face and...a hard **'POW!"** was heard throwing the brown haired warrior and the blonde cook straight to the river where a talking Zoro was. A loud **'SPLASH' **was enough for them to say that both of them ended up on the river. Sanji popped out his head and Amiboshi acted like he was drowning. He splashed water everywhere and when he finally stopped he looked down and the river was just below their waists.

"Oh..." was all he could say and the cook sweatdropped.

"What the-! Hey!" yelled the swordsman angrily at them for they interrupted Zoro and Robin's conversation.

_**What is it Mr. Swordsman?**_

"I'll call you back." (A/N: Ok! ...I think you know what this means. It just means 'I'll be with you later'. **Sigh** sorry! I'm making you all look stupid...sorry again. -**Walks away- **...Geez what is up with the readers today? **-Readers eyed the author angrily- -Panicks- **Oh would you look at the time? I have to go! **-Runs away-**)

_**Ok!**_

After that...he pierced his angry black eyes to the two. He was like a Dad who was gonna yell at the kids for they did something wrong. Amiboshi gulped and Sanji gulped too for the swordsman's face was red. His mark glowed on his forehead and he was smiling evilly to them.

"Uh..." said Sanji.

"Oh..." continued Amiboshi. After that...Tasuki approached them and there was Sanji and Amiboshi standing. They were burnt and the red-haired Tasuki snickered at the look of the two warriors. He snickered and snickered until he couldn't help it anymore and started laughing uncontrollably poiting at the two black burnt Sanji and Amiboshi. He was rolling over the grass and his hand was on his stomach. They were still on the water and they just ignored the laughing Tasuki who still couldn't stop.

"Were you talkin' to yourself?" asked Nuriko curiously. His black eyes fixed to the emperor and warrior. "Huh? Um...no." he lied. If he told them they would think it's stupid and maybe Tasuki will laugh more and more untitl he couldn't stop laughing and die. The emperor approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You were talking to the Priestess right?" he asked politely smiling to him. Zoro was a little surprised but decided to answer him, "Y-yeah."

"Huh? What? I thought **blue sea dwellers **(A/N: Yep! The words from Skypiea.) couldn't do that." said Nuriko surprisingly. The emperor smiled and explained everything to them except for the three. The one was still laughing and the two was losing their temper. It was not long enough when they started to chase Tasuki around. Nuriko nodded and looked at the sky. The black sky was almost fading away, the stars and the moon, too. The bright yellow sun was approaching and it was another day.

"Well..." said the violet-haired Nuriko standind up.

"We better get ready and start lookin' for the lost Priestess." she continued smiling. The swordsman stood up, too and told them that he knew where Robin is exactly. It was a great news. The emperor called the three men and they started to pack and continue to go to Kutou. _I hope the others are okay..._ the cook and the swordsman thought worried.

* * *

A/N: Well...I hope you enjoyed...TT 


	15. Anger and Jealousy

A/N: Chapter 15! Finally done! This is really long...

* * *

They found their selves (A/N: Zoro and Sanji.) staring at a huge town and a large palace at the side the forest. They were up the hill looking down with a smile painted on their faces. The swordsman showed a surprised expression and it turned into a smirk. The cook ran down throwing his hands into the air saying,

"Robin-chan! Nami-san! I'm coming!" yelled the cook with his heart eyes and heart-shaped eyebrows. It faded when someone tugged him at his blue polo and it was Nuriko who lifted him up.

"Not so fast! That is the Empire of Kutou, Sanji! You can't just barge in their territory!" scolded the violet-haired girl and she soon put Sanji down. Hearing her voice the blonde cook jumped up and put on his usual look. Hearts floating everywhere, hearts on his eyes, hearts all the way. Zoro, Amiboshi and Tasuki said, "Yeah!" at the same time and looked at each other angrily. The emperor stopped them before they could start another fight.

"So...how are we goin' in there?" asked the emperor Hotohori said brushing away some strands of his long brown hair. The brunette approached the emperor and warrior and he had a smile on his face. "I have a plan." he said smirking.

"Alright! Do we have a plan yet?" asked the fanged boy, his arms folded on the back of his head with the green haired swordsman putting his hands on his pocket.

"Yeah. We have a plan. I'm just gonna pretend i'm still one of the Suzaku Seven and you're gonna pretend that I caught you all and you two...i'm going to bring you to Nakago." explained Amiboshi and everybody nodded except for Sanji and Zoro who blinked several times.

"What?" they both said in unison. Amiboshi said, "It's the only way to find your Priestess. They're at the dungeon." explained the brunette but the cook and swordsman weren't satisfied of what he said.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me, flute boy?!" they both said once again. The warrior sighed and once again he talked to them. "Nakago's not goin' to kill you. He's just gonna bring you to dungeon with your '**friends**'. I thought you two were strong? But...after that, you're going to get your friends out and sneak quietly and get out of this island right now! You can't use any of your Devil Fruit Powers." explained the brunette warrior. The two looked confused.

"Why?!" said the green haired swordsman angrily.

"Because a weird energy is all over this island, huh?!" asked the blonde warrior sarcastically and they simply nodded. The swordsman and the cook paused for a while.

"Ok and one thing, we're not scared of that blonde bastard." replied the swordsman. After that, they headed to the castle. The people was lookin' at them like they haven't seen people, they were pointing at them and Sanji heard someone said, "Hah! Those Seiryu Seven aren't too strong anyway! ...And I think the weakest is that blonde guy!" This made Sanji lose his temper but again...Nuriko stopped him from kicking their asses. The Seiryu Seven kept quiet and continued walking. It wasn't long enough when the red haired boy said something bad about the Empire of Kutou,

"Man, these guys are weird. Our empire is quieter, peaceful and everybody's smiling. This town looks miserable, pathetic, smelly and most of all - ugly! I mean all of them!"

Amiboshi stopped and smashed Tasuki's head with his golden shiny flute. And there was the red spiky haired boy with big reddish bumps on his poor little head. The warrior stopped at a huge gate. Two guards allowed them to enter and the five of them saw a flash of yellow and blue on the corner of their eyes...there was Nakago. His usual blue armor on and his yellow and long hair hanging loose on his broad shoulders and he stopped. Taking off his helmet, the blonde warrior smiled at the young brunette boy.

"Well done, Amiboshi. I guess you've really learned something today." said the warrior. Another warrior came, but wait...he looks like he has brown hair similar to Amiboshi's, his eyes was only black and…they really look alike. It was his twin.

"Lord Nakago...is my twin, Amiboshi here right know?" asked the boy.

"Suboshi, it's me!" said Amiboshi. The young brunette's face lightened up and his smile widened.

"Uh...yo, flute guy." called Tasuki. The two brown-haired boys turned their heads on the fanged boy and the other guys. He suddenly remembered the plan. He turned his green eyes to the Seiryu Seven and gave them a small signal. He whispered something to his twin and gave a small nod. The young warrior continued to go in the palace with the Seiryu Seven. The blonde warrior eyed them until they were completely in and smirked evilly.

"Any plan can't work Amiboshi...as long as I'm here." he said and started laughing.

The five of them kept walking until they were in a big palace. The warriors stood in awe, amazed and the palace wasn't as beautiful as the one in Konan...but the place was too big. They're eyes widened as the emperor came out. He was wearing a long blue robe. He has a shiny blue hair. His eyes were like Hotohori's. His...face...and of course, the five of them were shocked.

"Well, well." he called. The brown haired emperor of Konan gritted his teeth. A smile crept on the one's face. Walking over to the emperor, all of them blocked him to keep the emperor from approaching the other emperor.

"It's alright, everybody." he said. The four of them moved aside and the other one chuckled.

"You have made '**friends**', eh? I guess your Priestess was the one who said that word to me. I'm not really sure what that means." he said mockingly. The swordsman's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the emperor's neck and started to lift him up. They were surprised at Zoro's sudden move. They tried to stop him but they only ended up getting hurt. No matter what they did to stop him, it couldn't stop the ranting swordsman asking to the emperor what did he do to his friends and Robin. He made a fist and gritted his teeth. He brought his fist near the emperor's face,

"Tell me where they are?!" he yelled.

"Oi, Marimo! Stop this! Everyone's-" before the cook could finish his sentence the raged swordsman pointed his katana to the cook's neck. A bead of sweat dropped on the cook's face and Zoro gave a 'don't you dare bother' look on his face and put his sharp sword back on its place. Returning his glance to the emperor who was still choking, he threw him on the hard floor and the green-haired swordsman ran inside the palace. Guards were stopping him but in one blink of the eye, they were blown off to pieces. That's when they knew his seal was broken once again, his mark glowing on his forehead. The cook eyed the swordsman until he was gone...nothing but black smoke and dust fading away was the only thing left. Before they knew it, the blonde-haired guy followed the swordsman.

"Oi! Blondie! Where do ya' think you're goin?!" yelled the red-haired guy. When he received no reply, he followed the cook and soon, the violet-haired girl and the young brunettes followed, too. The emperor, whose name was Tamahome, was gasping for air holding out his throat. The emperor of Konan, Hotohori walked to his brother and kneeled beside him.

"I can't believe this. You really **are** the emperor of Kutou. You may be my older brother...but I still won't forgive you for betraying the Empire of Konan. You have killed so many lives...you even killed our own family." he said and he heard someone chuckle. His brown eyes widened and watched the other emperor as he stood up smiling down at him.

"You still care about our... **dead family **huh? Hotohori, it was twenty years ago. How can you still not forget it? Didn't I tell ya'? **Parents** are the only one who's gonna destroy your life, they're too annoying! And, that swordsman is strong. But not strong enough." he said firmly smirking which made the emperor of Konan angrier. He hid his anger to him for a long time and he did his best for not showing it. But now...his older brother was giving him another reason to pour all his rage to him. All he could picture on his mind now while he was looking at his brother...was a red ground, a dark sky, his hands and sword...stained with red fresh blood from a body laid down on the floor. More and more blood was comin' out and this made him feel good. He shook his head at that thought. He wasn't the kind of man to think like that, he was a carefree man. Always smiling, always kind, always friendly...he never even killed one single enemy from the Empire of Kutou. But why...when his brother was lookin' at him, his personalities changes, he has the feeling that he wanted to strangle him to death, he wanted to stab him with his sharp pointed sword and even want to kill him slowly so he could feel the pain he felt everyday the day he lost his own parents, killed by his own brother in front of his own brown eyes...being scared at the sight in front of him, being lonely for the loss of his loved ones. And now...thinking that again...his own childhood memories was not the best but...at the sight of his brother standing there, looking down at him...one single and painful memory rushed into his mind...

**Flashback...** (A/N: Please don't kill me!)

Another day is going by...of course...another boring day for Hotohori is comin' by. He sighed while he rested his face on his palms as he looked and gazed at the clear blue sky and the white cotton-like clouds through their clear glass window. His family was gone again...they were at an 'Important Mission'. This made the young boy frown. Their house was huge, his family was a member of another clan. They heard somewhere on the blue sea there was this clan named **'The Roronoa Clan'**...the most strongest clan on the entire sea. But knowing that the president named, **'Roronoa Akio' **(A/N: Um...Zoro's grandfather.) was killed by his own and older son...they're clan was crashed into pieces. The brown-haired boy has known this because his family was talking about it all the time and now...the other clan out of the way...their number one on the list and the strongest in the entire sea. To sum that up, his father was the emperor of his empire. The Empire of Konan. A loud knock from the door interrupted his thoughts. He got up and made his way to the door and slides it open. It was his older brother and he grinned at him, welcoming him. And the blue-haired teen smiled and patted his head. The blue-haired Tamahome walked up his room, Hotohori knew he was gonna sleep again. He sighed, the blue-haired boy really liked to sleep all day. But he finds it a little funny so he smiled at himself. He followed his brother upstairs and entered his room. He was right, there he was sitting on the window, he liked to gaze at the trees, the mountains, the sky and the people who were happy. He smiled and turned his head to the young boy standing at the door frame of his room and he sat up.

"Oh, Hotohori...what is it?" asked his brother the smile still glued on his face.

"Umm...are Mom and Dad going' to be back soon?" Hotohori asked. And the teen smiled once again and turned his head back outside, leaning his head on the window's wooden frame.

He shrugged, "Of course." he replied. And Hotohori grinned and spotted a red book on the ground. He walked to the book and picked it up looking at it. The young boy brushed away the dust, it doesn't have any title. It's just a simple and thick book. He slowly opened it and his eyes widened. He panicked and looked side by side and his eyes fixed to his blue-haired brother who can't see him. He quickly hid the book behind him when his older brother looked at him. He raised his blue eyebrows when he saw his young brother's pale, sweaty and nervous or scared face.

"What?" he asked. And the young boy shook his head vigorously. It was not long enough when the teen approached the kid who was getting more pale, sweaty and nervous or scared. He bent down to look his brother straight on the face with his hands on his waist.

"You have something on your back...show it to Me." he said. And once again, Hotohori shook his head.

"I don't want to." he replied and the teen shrugged his shoulders replying, "Alright. But be sure you don't read that book, that's my diary you know? ...Why do I even bother to force you when I know it's my diary? Whatever. Just return it to the shelf." and with that the young boy was confused he looked at the book once again and returned it to the shelf. Sometimes his brother gets weird like this but this is the reason why he likes his older brother.

"Hey, Tamahome." called Hotohori and he only gave a small 'don't bother me' grunt.

"Do you think we'll gonna find our Priestess soon?" asked the young boy. The teen opened his eyes and sighed loudly. He soon faced his brother and decided to give him an answer.

"I don't know. But...the shinzaho said our Priestess is a small child just like your age. Until she's 28...it says that she'll come here and save our empire. But...that'll take a long time. C'mon...im 15 and when that time comes ill be thirty-five. And you know...she really had a painful past." and Hotohori nodded.

"Well...I'm really sad for her." replied the young boy. When his eyes fixed to the grinning Tamahome he raised a confused eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. The teen chuckled saying, "You have a crush on her." said the boy pointing his finger to the brown-haired boy whose face was flushed. He shook his head to remove the reddish color on his cheeks and yelled, "I do not!"

Those words only made his brother laugh. Hotohori frowned and clenched his fists on his side, soon Tamahome got up and walked to his brother patting him on the head.

"Who knows? Maybe you two are right for each other. She has a pretty face you know." and the boy blushed more and more avoiding his brother's crystal blue eyes. The child pouted and crossed his arms, "You know that's just not gonna happen right? I'm not the Prince of The Seiryu Seven, I am only **one** of them. The Prince can be the only one to love the Priestess." and the teen laughed once again. He got up and said to his brother before leaving, "That's right. You do know a lot Hotohori."

"Of course!" he said happily. Then the blue-haired teen slid the door open and went out with Hotohori following his brother to the bathroom's door. Then his older brother turned around to face him.

"Why don't you-"

"Oh, brother please grow up!" he said quickly interrupting his sentence and his older brother smiled.

"Now c'mon. You have to be nice to your brother...or else I'll tell the other people you have a crush on the Priestess…or even worse, I'll tell Mom and Dad."

"**WHAT?!**" he yelled. Outside their yard, birds sitting on trees flew away. His voice echoed and he crossed his arms saying, "Alright! I'll go pick your clothes." he said in defeat and Tamahome grinned saying, "Good boy. And make sure to pick the nicest one, I am sixteen minutes late from my date and I would be a more pain in the ass for her if I picked lame clothes by myself." and he opened the door to the bathroom and closed it shut. Soon, water flowing from the faucet could be heard, filling the tub and thick steam came filling the entire room.

Upstairs, Hotohori opened his brother's closet angrily and picked his nicest clothes and set it out on his blue and white bed, frowning. He looked up the shelf once again where his diary was. He knew it was a very important thing, he knew he wrote some stuff he did here, but he really wanted to know what was in that book. An evil smirk crept on his face. He reached out for the book and started to read his brother's notes.

A couple of minutes passed and the blue-haired boy finally finished bathing himself. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he started to make his way up his room where his brother was reading something. The young boy heard foot steps out the hall. He closed the book and returned it quickly to the shelf. The blue-haired teen entered his room humming without noticing his brother. The teen looked up at the mirror in front of him and combed his long blue hair and tied it up. When his eyes fixed to the wooden shelf, a figure was standing in there. He arched his eyebrow and turned his head to it. He walked towards his brother and looked at him with a 'what are you doing here' look. Hotohori just grinned and a vein popped out his brother's head. Soon, the boy could be seen outside his older brother's room. The brown haired Hotohori didn't really have the chance to read the next page. But he caught a glimpse of the word, 'love' on it. This made him smirk again, he folded his arms behind his back and made his way downstairs.

"I'll just continue reading his diary when he's finished with his **date**." He said calmly.

"But what is that word I saw? 'Hate', 'a bother' and the worst word was, 'kill'." He said to himself.

The night came. The young brunette boy found himself pressing his ears against a wooden door listening to his ranting brother where his mother and father were. The young boy was taking a nap on the blue-haired boy's favorite place when he was suddenly interrupted by someone who was shouting. If he was actually correct, he heard someone throw a vase, a glass, a plate or broke everything. He walked to a room and now there he was, listening to their conversation.

"**How could you?!**" yelled an angry voice. Hotohori swore it was his brother's and he kept on listening and listening until, "**Best for me?! …This isn't 'best' for me! You've ruined my life!! She was the girl I actually liked!! And you KILLED HER?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HARSH, FATHER?!**" yelled the boy. The young brunette's eyes widened and mumbled to himself, "Dad killed the girl brother was seeing? He couldn't do such a thing like that." And he continued to listen again.

"Shut that mouth of yours, Tamahome! She isn't the girl for you!" yelled his father slamming his hands on the table.

"**How can you actually say that when I'm the one who's feeling this?! **"He yelled back.

Now, all Hotohori could hear was his brother, mother and father yelling at each other when suddenly,

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!**" shouted the blue-haired teen. His parents were silent and slowly turned their heads to the young boy. The teen was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He was trembling with anger he looked at them with a weird look on his eyes. Yes…his eyes were dilated.

"…Father….what you did was unforgivable….I hate you all. I never wanted to be in this family. I will revenge her. I will wipe out this entire Empire, this entire clan, this entire family. I'll kill all the people in this Empire, I swear." He hissed. Their parent's eyes widened, his father nearly punched him but the teen stopped it with one hand. Now he twisted the emperor's hand and he yelled in pain. Her mother was screaming to stop, Hotohori's eyes widened in horror when he heard his mother thrown against the wall. The screaming and the pain, his parents felt…was all the work of his brother. He couldn't take this anymore, he opened the door and the young boy's eyes widened once again. The site of his father and mother lying still on the floor, blood everywhere, his brother standing still, the sound of the red and cold liquid dripping on his blood-stained hands. The teen slowly turned his head to the young brunette boy who was scared and terrified at the site in front of him. The teen's eyes turned red, those scary looking eyes laid on him. The young boy looked at his brother staring at him. His brown eyes met his red ones. The young brunette boy gritted his teeth, "Why?" he asked. He received no answer. The blue-haired boy walked to his brother and stopped, "…Foolish brother. You'll understand soon. When you grow up be sure to be the Emperor of Konan. I will never be one of The Seiryu Seven, for I will be the emperor of Kutou. Understand?" And he passed by his brother. Still shaking terribly, tears built up his brown eyes, he went down on his knees hugging himself and shouted a loud but long, "**AH!**" at the top of his lungs to release his anger, his seal was broken. The loud thunder, the pouring rain, the dark clouds matched the day's mood. The young boy sat still, before he knew it, he passed away. Lying down on the cold floor…

**End of flashback…**

The emperor snapped his eyes opened. The emperor was darting his brown eyes everywhere. He was in a dark dungeon. Sweating and panting, he looked at his surroundings. The blonde cook was there, the violet haired girl, the fanged boy and even the young brunette who was playing a song with his golden flute with his little brother listening to him. The swordsman was missing, perhaps the guards can't stop the swordsman and he went everywhere to find where the Priestess is.

"So…bad dream?" asked the blonde cook exhaling the gray and white smoke of his cigarette.

"Uh…what happened? Why are we in here?" asked the emperor running his long fingers on his silky and long brown hair. The cook shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Was his reply to the emperor?

"They found you unconscious. I don't know why but I think it's our emperor, Tamahome who did that." Explained the brunette and the emperor nodded his head understandingly. He leaned his back against the hard wall waiting for the swordsman to come back with the Priestess.

The green haired swordsman ran everywhere, he entered every room thinking that **she** might be there, but there was nothing. His footsteps echoed through the halls, the swordsman was exhausted but this wasn't enough to make him stop. The guards were searching for him, they were approaching the swordsman, he looked down and there was a stairs leading down a dark room. He quickly went down and hid behind it. The guards looked side by side and they found no swordsman. They continued to look for the hiding swordsman. When the green-haired boy heard no noise anymore he continued to search for the Priestess again. Running, running, and running…most of the cells were empty so maybe they were the only once who were in prison. That would be easier to find them but this room doesn't seem to have an end, the swordsman stopped when he heard someone enter the room. Of course he quickly hid behind a wall. It was a blonde haired warrior, his eyes widened, it was Nakago.

"Damn it." He murmured under his breath. The blue eyed Nakago turned his head to a young raven-haired girl, her right eye was covered with her front hair, she has green eyes and she was strikingly beautiful. Her name was, Haruka. The blonde haired warrior asked, "What is it?" and the raven haired girl replied a, "Nothing." They continued to walk and suddenly stopped. Nakago was saying something to her and she simply nodded. She headed back up the room. When the two were gone he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I swear, you damn blonde warrior, if you ever did anything to Robin I will have to kill you." He said firmly. And the swordsman followed the two quietly, his seal was gone. They arrived at a bright room. The swordsman blocked the bright light that met his raven eyes. The two entered the room, Zoro's eyes widened…he saw the Priestess. He quickly entered the room…but…it wasn't really a room. He found himself at a cliff, an angry sea below with sharp rocks at the bottom. The swordsman looked down when he heard…

"So…if it isn't our green haired swordsman." Said the blonde haired Nakago who was sitting on a wooden bench with his legs crossed and Robin beside him on a small wooden and white gazebo.

"Wha…?" was the only thing that escaped his mouth. Seeing Robin beside the evil warrior was not expected by the swordsman. He looked at her carefully; she seems unconscious. And her blue colored eyes turned to pitch black ones.

"Robin." And Nakago's lips curled. He stood up and approached the swordsman.

"It's the effect of my potion." said Nakago to the dumbfounded swordsman whose eyes widened. Another "What?" escaped his mouth. The warrior smirked.

"Let's see what it can do to your **loved** one." And her eyes fixed to the standing swordsman. Two arms grew on his body and twisted his arms at his back. He let out a loud and painful yelp, gritting his teeth. The warrior laughed. It was Robin's Hana-Hana hands.

"But…how? I thought Devil Fruit Powers…can't be used in this island." He said struggling to get out from her strong hands but it was no use. The warrior smirked once again.

"Not in my time." He said simply. And the swordsman's eyes widened.

"Well, how dare you! Robin's not a doll who you just control!" yelled the swordsman. "Oh great now I sound like the bastard cook." The swordsman mumbled to himself.

"She is now."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"**YES!**"

"**NO!**"

"**For the last time YES!**"

"**And for the last time NO!**" and the blonde haired warrior sighed.

"You really get annoyed easily." Commented the swordsman.

"I'm new at this." He replied. The swordsman sighed and returned his gaze to the blonde warrior.

"Give me Robin back, stupid blonde haired warrior."

"No way, stupid green haired swordsman."

"Give her back."

"No!"

"Give her back!"

"No!"

"**Give her back!**"

"**NEVER!**"

"Fine!" yelled the green haired swordsman. He drew out his three swords and said, "I guess I'll just have to do it the hard way." And the golden haired warrior smirked. The swordsman put on his bandana and put his katana on his mouth getting ready to attack the warrior.

"Please calm down, swordsman. Maybe you've forgotten about your dear Priestess." And with that the swordsman's eyes widened. He pulled out his sword out of his mouth and asked a confused, "What?"

"Is that all you can say?" asked the blonde haired Nakago irritatingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The swordsman cleared his throat and, "Eh?"

A vein popped on the blonde warrior's head closing his eyes in frustration and shaking his head sighing. Before he could speak, the door was smashed by someone. The dark figure was standing on the thick smoke making it hard to see who it was. He wasn't only the one, there were eight of them. Soon, the smoke faded away. The boy wearing a straw hat looked up revealing a raven eyed boy with a scar on his right eye. He grinned, "Sorry for being late Zoro." Apologized the captain. The blonde cook wearing his usual black suit approached the swordsman and exhaled the smoke lazily.

"Oi, Oi Marimo. What you did to me earlier…maybe you should thank me for not kicking your ass." Said the cook. The swordsman smirked and,

"What was that? Maybe you should thank me for not finishing you off."

"You're saying that a stupid guy like **you** could beat me?" asked the cook. They were getting at a fight again. The warrior looked at them confusingly. The navigator sighed and shook her head.

"How the hell could they still argue in a situation like this?" asked the fanged boy watching the two argue in front of them.

"Like I said before…they're the eight wonders of the world." Said Ussop.

"And just like I said before…I'll never understand them." Added the doctor who was watching them. The red haired navigator approached the two and hit them with her weapon. Thus, the swordsman and the cook were knocked down on the floor leaving them big and round bumps.

"Would you two just please concentrate on **saving ROBIN!**" she yelled to the two of them.

"H-Hai, Nami-san…" replied the cook. Her expression changed when her eyes laid to the smiling warrior. She held her weapon tightly, Luffy saw her. He was alert, he arched his eyebrows and walked to Nami. He put his hands on her shoulder and she looked at Luffy.

"I'm fine Luffy." And the warrior laughed.

"Oh, my. How sweet of you Mugiwara." Said Nakago looking at them.

"Hmmm…the effect of my potion should be vanishing right about…now." And the raven haired Priestess gasped for air. Her eyes went back to normal, she blinked several times and found out she was outside a cliff with her crew and some of the Seiryu Seven. She turned her head to the warrior standing behind her. Her eyes widened and she backed off. Taking a few steps backward she stopped and gulped.

"Robin." Called the swordsman behind her back. She turned her head to him, it was him. She was happy.

"Mr. Swordsman…" she said. Tears build up her eyes and faced the swordsman. He gave a faint smile and wiped away her tears, "It's alright. I'm here now." He whispered. The archaeologist closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around the swordsman's neck pushing her body into his. The green haired Zoro let out a little gasp, he smirked and he gently pulled the archaeologist away from him and looked at her in her watery eyes. He smiled and she smiled back. The swordsman tucked her hair behind her ears and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Oi, oi guys! You could cut the love scene for a while cause we gotta do something about this!" yelled the violet haired girl pointing to the place were Nakago was. He was transforming into a monster. He turned into a giant lion with golden fur. His red eyes glowed and his mark glowed red, too. They watched the warrior transformed in shock. But the blonde haired cook doesn't seem to know what was happening to the world for he was shouting out a, "Why, Robin-chan?! Why did you accept that swordsman instead of me?! And you Marimo! How dare you kiss my Robin-chan just like that!" yelled the cook. But the swordsman ignored him, he was thinking of how to beat this monster. Even Luffy…I guess.

"COOL!" yelled the amazed captain. The red haired navigator looked at him and sweat dropped.

"This is a problem." Said the emperor.

"A big problem." Added the red haired guy who was holding out his fan. Nakago turned his head to the Priestess and walked to it with a loud stomp. The cliff was shaking.

"I don't think this cliff could hold this monster for long!" yelled the long nosed Ussop struggling to keep his balance. It continued to walk to where the Priestess was.

"Robin…back off. You might get hurt." Said Zoro holding out his swords. The swordsman jumped high enough to reach the monsters face and tried to slash it, but nothing seems to work. It made the monster angrier. The swordsman looked at in shock. His random attacks didn't work to a monster like him.

"Well he is Nakago by the way." Murmured Zoro to himself.

"I think you only gave him a short hair cut." Said the cook.

"Shut up!" yelled the pissed swordsman. "Robin, look out!" yelled the red haired navigator. The swordsman was too late to save the raven haired girl. Her eyes widened and before they knew it, they heard a loud noise. The swordsman was worried. He hoped Robin was okay, he hoped that someone saved her. And yes, someone did save her. It was the emperor who was in top of Robin. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a panting Hotohori.

"Emperor-san!" she said worryingly. The emperor was terribly injured. Blood flowing from his waistline was not a good sign.

"Are…are you alright Priestess?" asked the Emperor weakly and collapsed down the floor. Chopper's eyes widened and panicked. He quickly approached the wounded emperor and started to treat it. The swordsman watched them. The site of the brunette on top of Robin pissed him. His slightly opened mouth closed. He slightly bowed his head making a shadow cover his dilated eyes. The captain looked at the swordsman for a while and asked, "What's wrong Zoro?" asked the captain. He put a worried hand on the swordsman's shoulders. The green haired swordsman gritted his teeth, he held his sword tighter and tighter as if it was gonna break. He walked forward to where the emperor was leaving Luffy shocked.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the captain. The navigator heard his question and stood beside Luffy watching the swordsman slowly walk to the emperor who was lying down.

"Uh-oh. I think we got some jealousy going on around here." Said the long nosed boy looking at him.

"Oh no. Not now! We have a monster to kill!" said the violet eyed Nuriko slapping her forehead pointing her other hand to the monster behind her who was thrown off by some sort of force the emperor gave which drained half of his strength.

"Oh great." said the two warrior and cook at the same time.

"Yo, fang boy. You know what this means, right?" asked the cook throwing his cigarette away.

"You don't have to say it, Blondie." Replied the warrior. The two of them looked up, their marks glowing, the warrior's fan started to create a little fire. They faced the monster with serious looks on their faces. (A/N: Try to picture Sanji's serious face you've ever seen.)

"It's time to kick some ass!" They both said in unison. The three heard the two. They looked at them, even the swordsman who was about to approach the two watched them in the corner of his eyes.

"**_REKKA…SHINEN!_**" yelled the red haired guy while jumping up the air and at the same time, creating a huge fire in front of the monster who was roaring. The warrior smirked, "It's your turn." He said.

"Yosh. Let's see what this monster got." He said. He raised his leg, his mark could be seen glowing and he jumped up, too. When he was high enough, he kicked the monster's head with all his strength.

"I don't think that's strong enough Sanji-kun!" scolded the navigator. Hearing her voice, the cook jumped up and hearts were popping on his eyes.

"What was that Nami-san? Do you want me to kick the monster with all my strength?" asked the cook with his love voice.

"Oi, baka! Concentrate on the battle or else your mark'll disappear!" yelled the red haired guy. The cook turned his gaze to the monster. The fire was fading away making it easier to approach them.

"Ok, we have to do something about this!" said the violet haired girl. She folded her long white sleeves and angrily approached the two pushing them aside.

"Out of my way, 'girls'!" and the red haired guy yelled out an angry, "Oi!"

"Wow! Nuriko-san is so wonderful when she's acting brave! Mellorine! Mellorine!" yelled out the cook waving his hands into the air. The fanged boy sighed and shook his head side by side.

"Well, I guess it's up to Nuriko how she's gonna finish this." Said the red haired boy.

"What? You're leaving a giant monster to a lady? What kind of a man are ya?" asked the blonde cook.

"Uh…Normal man." He replied and a vein popped out in Sanji's head.

The navigator was too busy to care if Sanji and the red haired guy they called Tasuki will argue for she was watching something.

"Nami, what is it?" asked the captain.

"Hey…wh-what's that blue pimple on the lion's nose?" asked the red haired navigator pointing at the direction where she saw what she was saying. The captain turned his head at the monster and his eyes widened in shock.

**

* * *

Sneak Peak for the next upcoming chapter!

* * *

**

"No, that can't be him!" yelled the red-haired navigator.

"It **is** him!" said the long nosed Ussop who was hiding behind Luffy.

* * *

"Yosh…that monster Nakago wasn't so hard." Said the captain taking his hat and placing it on top of his head.

"Excellent work, Mugiwara." And their eyes widened in shock

"You! …That emperor, Tamahome!' yelled Nuriko and Tasuki. He smirked and looked at his younger brother.

* * *

"Robin! Answer me!" He brushed her hair back, his hands shaking, "Damn you, open your eyes!"

She grimaced and clamped her eyes shut against the pain as she coughed up blood. Zoro felt the archaeologist's body go limp in his arms again and panic set in.

"You can't leave me Robin! Please don't leave me!"

Robin opened her eyes and slowly reached up a hand, lightly caressing his cheek, "I won't leave you….ever….I swear."

Zoro placed his hand over hers and he looked into the crystal blue eyes,

"Robin…I lov--"

His heart stopped when Robin's eyes closed, trying hard not to think of what he's thinking. Her grip loosened as her hands slowly lied down the ground. They watched in horror, in shock as the swordsman's eyes started to build up tears.

"No…" whispered the navigator as she covered her mouth shaking her head stopping the tears flowing out her eyes.

**

* * *

****Ok! That's enough for now!** **

* * *

**A/N: ...Yeah. You got the picture of the last sneak peak. Alright, next chapter! 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	16. Cut

**A/N: I seriously wanna laugh my ass off at the outcome of this story. There's just too much OOCness of characters, everything's random - especially Chapter 6-10. Now, that's just embarrassing. The part where I really messed it all up is the Fushigi Yuugi cross-over thingy. I haven't updated for a couple of years and I apologize for that. **

**But first, before you read the chapter, I'd just like to say something about it. It's not a continuation of Chapter 15. **

**I skipped it. **

**Yes, that's right. I'm sorry, but if I write the continuation, it's gonna take 10 more chapters to finish this ridiculous OP/FY Arc. I want to be done with this right now and move on to another Arc (Great, now, I'm callin' it an Arc.) that's less random and something that actually makes sense. That is all, thank you. And once again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

_

* * *

_

**"Love Story in Harbor"**

_Everyone felt silent. _

_They didn't dare move nor speak as the flabbergasted green haired swordsman dropped down to his knees near her lifeless body. _

_**The sickening stench of blood and rain carried by the night breeze clung into the air with its deathlike grip. Nakago has finally been beaten by Luffy with the help of the Seiryuu Seven – When they thought everything was finally over, Hotohori's brother unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere and caught them off-guard. The sound of his sharp blade and flesh being pierced echoed throughout the wide green field. A rage of shock and fury surged through Zoro as her blood splattered all over his dumbfounded face. **_

_**Tamahome pulled out his sword from Robin's chest and coolly placed it back on its scabbard. Before she could hit the ground, Zoro quickly rushed in front of her and caught her with his shaking arms. He gritted his teeth together and clenched them as hard as he can until he heard one of his teeth crack – he took in a shivering breath, "Why…?"**_

_**He ignored Zoro's question and walked away from him.**_

"_**Answer me, dammit!" He got up on his feet and withdrew his katana out from its sheath. Zoro raised the blade up on his head and swung it down at Tamahome as hard as he can. He easily blocked his attack effortlessly and finally opened his closed eyes.**_

"_**The answer to your question is simple," He started out. "She is an enemy."**_

_**With that, his grip tightened even more around the hilt and pushed his body forward, making the emperor take a step back.**_

"_**What kind of an answer is that?" He asked with trembling voice. Tamahome didn't reply again but instead drew out his katana from Zoro's and in one blink of an eye, he forcefully planted his clenched fist on Zoro's stomach – the sword already sheathed - causing him to lose his consciousness and fall down, face first, on the hard ground with a loud thump. Luffy ran quickly to Zoro, with Nami, Chopper and Usopp trailing behind him. The blue-haired emperor traveled his azure blue eyes around the field. He took a second to gaze at the motionless body of Nakago before smirking at them. Tamahome turned his head towards the five members of the Straw Hat pirate, and looked at them behind his shoulders with an amused gaze on his eyes.**_

"_**Roronoa Zoro," He called out. Zoro's half-open eyes gazed up at him, pitch black eyes clouded with rage – But the composed emperor couldn't care less about it.**_

"_**You are in no condition to fight me. Yet." With that, Zoro's fists curled, his nails digging on the flesh of his sweaty palms. **_

"_**I'll give you one week to recover from your injuries. Get that poison out of your body. Be much stronger than before and when you're ready… I'll welcome you back to this empire with open arms."**_

Those were the last words he remembered coming from that blue-haired emperor. Never did he once let those words escape his thoughts as he pondered over it again and again - he was laying down on the futon, staring up at the ceiling – unmoving – for what seemed like countless hours. Zoro sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again to stare at the open window leading out to a small garden surrounded with lush cherry blossom trees. Up the dark starry sky was the bright full moon – staring at it made him peaceful and calm…

"Tch."

Zoro didn't bother to turn and look at the intruder standing on the door, watching him with irritated eyes – he was too busy staring at the breathtaking scene outside the window. He heard the trespasser growl in annoyance and walked over to his futon and sat down beside him, cross-legged. He blew a blond strand of hair away from his eyes and joined Zoro at sight-seeing.

"Chopper told me Robin-chan's going to be alright," He said. But the man beside him was unresponsive.

He continued, "She's badly injured and has lost a lot of blood but she'll survive." This time, he heard him mutter, "I see."

That monotonous response was enough to make his blood boil. But he didn't let his temper get the best of him – If he weren't wounded, he would probably beat the living hell out of him right now for acting like he didn't even give a damn. But this was different; the swordsman's pride was ruptured for being defeated easily by Tamahome. It only worsened at the thought of not being able to protect the person he cared for the most. He was practically ruined – emotionally and physically. So, for the time being, he'll let this one slide.

He reached out for a pack of cigarettes nuzzled on his breast pocket and pulled one out, "Zoro. Oi, I know you're going through an annoying phase right now but you seriously have got to get back up on your feet. I want back the extremely annoying Marimo I once knew, not this pathetic weakling in bed staring at the ceiling all day, brooding over something that's not even his fault."

Sanji expected an outburst from those words he just spoke but he never got one. Instead, Zoro replied with a faint, "…Sorry."

His eyes widened in surprise, for a minute there he thought the once pride swordsman would apologize for his behavior, but he was mistaken.

"I need you to get out now."

He was stunned. He seriously wanted to tell this guy off and beat him around senseless but he held himself back and clenched his fists together, "What the hell…?" He said through gritted teeth.

Without a hint of emotion, he repeated, "Get out."

Finally, Sanji gave up – He unclenched his fists and sighed. As he was making his way out of the dim room, he took one last look at Zoro's stoic figure, "If Robin-chan were to see you like this, she'll definitely be disappointed in you." He narrowed his eyes and continued while closing the door, "Just as I am."

The door closed gently and once again, Roronoa Zoro was alone. Different emotions surged through him, countless thoughts ravaged his mind – He was left alone with no idea how to clear his troubled mind and erase the turmoil in his heart.

"Dammit…" Sanji muttered under his breath as he leaned against the wall. It was their entire fault everything turned out like this – the Suzaku Empire. He ran a hand through his blond hair and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the hardwood floor. Was it really their fault? Or was it just pure rage that has driven him to think of this? Everything was in chaos – they were caught in an unwanted dangerous game and they have no choice but to keep on moving forward to get out of it. Robin nearly lost her life, Zoro is currently in no shape to talk to anyone, Nami was deeply emotionally hurt and knowing that the Seiryuu Seven had failed to save their priestess from harm, the civilians' spirits were down and the whole city of Konan looked like a ghost town, "It's that emperor's entire fault…I'll never forgive him."

"And what are you planning to do, Sanji-kun?" His head shot up immediately at the sound of Nami's voice. Her pale sweaty skin glistened under the moonlight - judging from her quick shallow breaths and the Clima-Tact on her hand, she had just gotten out of training. Her auburn eyes narrowed and looked away from him, "Go all the way to Kutou and fight Tamahome all by your self? Don't be ridiculous," She continued, scoffing. Nami leaned on the wall beside him and crossed her arms, "Look. I know you want to badly beat up the guy – you're not the only one – but, unfortunately, there's nothing we can do."

Sanji immediately stood up upon hearing this, "Do you mean to tell me we're just gonna sit here and do nothing and let that bastard of an emperor look down on us?! Look what he did to Marimo and Robin-chan! I can't forgive him so easily!" Before he even could stop himself, Sanji blurted out harshly every word he kept on running through his mind. He regretted raising his voice in front of a woman and was immediately over-ridden with guilt. Nami sighed, "We have time, Sanji-kun. We have one week. And we will use that free time wisely and overpower Tamahome. We can't let our emotions get in the way." She pushed herself off the wall and faced Sanji, she tilted her head and rested a hand on her hip while confidently saying, "Besides, I am after all still the priestess of Suzaku. They can't do anything without me." She ended that sentence with an arrogant smirk. He stared bewilderingly at the woman standing proudly in front of him – Seeing that carefree grin on her face and that positive aura surrounding her, he couldn't help but beam along with her.

"I understand, Nami-san. I truly am sorry for my recklessness and my outburst."

"That's fine," She replied, dismissively waving a hand at him. "Go get some rest." Sanji stood up from his sitting position, "Don't worry, Nami-san. Starting tomorrow, I will train hard!" He exclaimed, pointing a thumb pompously on himself. His teeth gave a weird glint and Nami couldn't help but sweat-drop at his ridiculous actions. _'He sure does cheer up fast…'_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, yeah… Just go to bed already."

"As you wish, Nami-swan~!" He yelled out loud and headed to his room while swaying happily from side to side. She sighed, "Really now…"

From the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of green and white. She abruptly turned around and saw that figure disappear into a corner – Nami gripped the weapon on her hand and with no second thoughts, chased after the possible intruder. But when she rounded the corner the enemy disappeared into, she immediately stopped on her tracks and confusingly looked at Roronoa Zoro's back.

"What the… Oi, where do you think you're going?" She called out to him but he never replied nor even stopped to look at her – it was as if he didn't hear a single word she said. Rather, he was ignoring her – She growled and took long strides to catch up with him, "Zoro."

"Don't follow me," Was his impassive reply to her.

"I can't let you walk around with those injuries!"

"I'll be fine. So, don't follow me." Finally, he stopped walking. Nami curiously looked at him and he looked back at her with a blank stare, "Please." That cold threatening tone was enough to nail her on the ground and let uncomfortable chills run up and down her spine. Nami gazed at the swordsman's retreating form, "What the hell happened to you…?" She stated to no one in particular.

* * *

**A/N: ...Thanks for reading, I'll be expecting flames any moment now.**


End file.
